Scions of a Broken Kingdom
by JFai
Summary: The enemy from Minako's Happiness of Heart makes his appearance and begins his campaign against the Senshi. With his untold power, what does he want to accomplish? Will Sailor Moon and the others survive what he has in stored for them? Sequel to Minako's Happiness of Heart.
1. Connections to the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi! I do own the OC that appear in this.**

**Been awhile since I did my stand alone Sailor Moon story Minako's Happiness of Heart? However like I said in the last chapter that it would span a sequel and this is it!**

**Introducing Scions of a Broken Kingdom! This story will dive into the past of the main antagonists, Alderic, geinus alchemist and his half-blooded children and his connection to the Sailor Senshi and the time before the first golden age of the Silver Millennium. **

**All the Senshi will have a starring role in this story but if you want key figures in it: Usagi, Rei, Minako and Setsuna but that's just giving you a general idea!**

**Since I am using OC for this I highly recommend you make your way to the Minako story as it's the starting stages for this! **

**It has a slight crossover with another story named Accel Stream 2 by my friend Chaosblazer. Minor points but it does add up so read it!**

**Well that's enough talk so time to get the first chapter moving! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Connections to the past**_

* * *

The country of Japan is where this stories setting takes place and the setting is in Juuban, where a group of heroic skirt wearing, ass-kicking females on any evil that dares step foot on the peace they achieved!

Warriors named the Sailor Senshi, guardians of earth and respective heiresses to the planets of the solar system, led normal lives before their true selves were awaken.

After many battles they thought they achieved peace but life for the Senshi is never easy. Seven months earlier a battle waged with an old enemy, Malachite, who was brought back to life, wanted Sailor Venus for her latent powers of love.

In order to do that Malachite used pawns in his plan for the Senshi of love, two half- demons, the fox bred Kawasari and her younger brother, Luca, a wolf breed. They started a chain of events that led the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto, to rediscover a person from the past never mentioned, Alderic.

The only reason that he returned Malachite was for a plan he started a long time ago and now that the first step was handled with one of the Senshi momentarily embracing their inner roots, his plan could start.

But what is this plan?

* * *

**Distant past (Earth)**

The mysterious man Alderic, an alchemist and leader of a small kingdom of demons, along with father to some, and decided to start a queue for the kingdom of earth.

During this time the gods of the planets used their own version of Senshi to take down his ambitions but what they didn't know is that they wielded their own version of justice and started eradicating his kingdom of any demon or half-bred children.

It became known as a massacre. A young Sailor Pluto, who was training at the time, had arrived to stop them but they didn't pay her any heed and continued on with their rampage. One of the self-deluded Senshi had come across Luca, who was a mere toddler and tried killing him but the wolf half-breed killed that opposition and others before being calmed by Kawasari.

Alderic knew of the Senshi's crimes against his kingdom and decided to retaliate. Using his older children for war against them and the kingdom of earth they proceeded to attack.

After many battles from all three sides with causality's everywhere a lone woman with silver hair stepped up to stop all the chaos from running rampant. Using the blessed gem of the universe she had no choice but to seal all who carried demon blood in their veins.

But she was merciful as she had them continue growing in their hibernation. Serenity didn't want to kill any innocent lives due to one person's ambition. Next she relinquished control of the "false Senshi" powers and banished them to the void.

Finally Serenity confronted the man who started all this. His palace was rather small but still suited the population here. All that was left was ashes on the ground and dead bodies decaying.

Alderic's eyes looked wildly at her for all that she did. He didn't know how this girl, who was a descended of Selene, held such a powerful tool but he wanted to make it his.

"Don't be a fool Serenity!" he argued at her. "That power is not made for you let me use it so I can take my rightful place as ruler of earth! With my knowledge I can bring great things to this world!"

The teenage Serenity looked sad but firm at him, as she held her birthright, the silver crystal, in her possession. "You will not be what is needed for this world, Alderic. I've seen how you ruled your kingdom and even though it is superior with you intellectual progress of alchemy, you treat the ones under your care with disdain; even your own children!"

The blonde looking man with gray eyes scoffed. "I treat them well enough. I will bring unity to this place and eradicate those cursed Senshi! They killed my people!"

Serenity held back tears at what they did. "My hearts go out to all the innocents lost in their hatred for non-humans and I have seen to it they were banished. However you started this when you tried to usurp the throne from Endymion!" She snapped.

"He is a fool! This land is dying and his little kingdom flourishes with life? I know all about the Golden Crystal he possesses and I will have it! It's magic left by the gods that have ascended to a higher plane. And you," He had a look of scorn etched on his face. "Descendent of the Goddess Selene, who will not have to worry about getting older, get on my case? At least I am doing something for my ambitions!"

"Your ambitions cross over ethical lines; you've used your subjects for experiments to make chimera that roam around this area! You've sired children for the sake that they will be tools! This life of perversion will end!"

He laughed hard at her. "Ha-ha, and what will you do? What you think you will ascend to that damn throne in the sky and make that prophecy a reality!" Continuing laughing for a couple of moments he noted that she looked composed and stopped mid-laugh.

"No….not you?!" Alderic looked sick at the concept of this girl who wasn't even an adult, would acquire that right! He always knew people linked to the moon would one day end up there but not her? She was a commoner! She was a pacifist, what right would she bring about!

He pointed a finger at her. "Is that why you have that crystal with you? You are blessed with its divinity?"

Serenity didn't say anything for a time. She had always known that she would be the one to use her birthright. Her blood was strong and has lived on this world for a time. She stopped aging when she was seventeen and has remained that way for years.

The person in front of her used various potions to extend his youth. As mentioned only those whose blood holds a strong link to their ancestors bared that curse. But one night when she prayed for an answer for the fighting to stop a tear that ran down her cheek changed to the silver crystal.

Not knowing what it was for a moment a small ball of light arrived and told her that is the Silver Crystal; a powerful force of good that could only be wielded by the clan of the moon, in particular Serenity's bloodline.

Thinking on it for a moment Serenity soon realized this is where her destiny has led her. She would usher in the new age for people of earth and citizens of the planets to live in peace, as she had dreamed. But in order for that to happen she had to rid this time of a potential enemy.

"Alderic, the time for your kingdom and the era of these Senshi with no boundaries comes to an end today!" She spoke with a clear and authorities tone.

"Like hell, you bitch! I will take my place as king of the world and grab hold of that gem of yours! Magic has already left this world and only populated by the people close to Endymion's court. The time for science and alchemy is now!"

She shook he head. "Science and magic will reign in the new age but you will not see it!"

Giving her an incredulous look he muttered. "What do you mean?"

"As I've said this era won't happen unless the one who started this is destroyed!"

Eyes widening in fear he stood frozen. "You wouldn't kill me Serenity, you don't have the heart!"

She firmed her resolve. "Don't underestimate what I can and can't do Alderic, I will see that your evil is put down!"

He leered at her. "You do realize I won't stand by and let you work that magic of yours? Pulling out a red vial he slugged the contents down and his body started to shake.

Alderic roared in agony at what was happening as Serenity looked surprised and scared for the man.

His hair got shaggy and went to his back side, his body grew fur and his teeth got sharp. His tail was that of a reptile, claws of a lion and strength of a wild beast! Alderic's grew seven feet tall and stomped his talon foot to the ground.

Roaring he spoke. "I won't let it end this way, I'll kill you and use that crystal as my own!"

She shook her head. "I won't let you do that. In name of the moon, I'll stop you!"

**(Begin Inner Senshi Transformation theme!)**

Holding up her gem she recited a phrase that would be passed down to her future daughter.

"_**Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make-up! **_She leapt to the air as silver light coated around her body!

An instant later she stood in the typical Sailor Scout attire with the white body suit, white gloves, circular shoulder pads, star choker, golden tiara, knee-high heeled boots and skirt. Her skirt was silver and the back bow was gold.

The gem on the tiara was silver and she had a silver locket with the crystal embedded in the middle.

"I am Sailor Silver Moon!" Said person cried making a quick pose by crossing her arms in an x-like formation! For a moment she wondered why she would pose like as if people watched her. Taking a glance behind her she didn't see anyone.

Silver Moon counted that as nerves getting to her and got her attention back to the alchemist turned monster.

**(Theme ends)**

"What in the-why did you go through all that for a costume change?! You think a puny girl like you can kill me?" He cried aghast. His pride didn't like the fact he had to battle her for he wanted to test his mantle against the king of earth not some girl wearing little to the imagination.

Moon looked down at herself as a drop of sweat came down her head. The ball of light warned her something like this would happen and had her come prepared. Of course she's never fought before but this is for the happiness and stability of the future of the planet and moon kingdom that was awaiting her ascension.

**(Sailor Moon S OST: Death Buster's battle theme, starts)**

Not waiting anymore Alderic charged at her and brought down a clawed fist! Seeing the attack Silver Moon leapt away as the attack made a decent sized hole on the ground!

Eyes gaping somewhat, she freaked out by his amount of strength. "Come on, I have to defeat that kind of opposition?" She jumped away again as the beast punched again.

This went on for a couple of minutes of her dodging the behemoths attacks but Alderic grew bored with this game of cat and mouse. Or Scary monster chasing a scantily-clad, "I could show my panties at any given moment", warrior.

He swung his tail which connected to her stomach and sent her falling to the ground. The monster proceeded to kick her around for a moment or two before throwing out claw slashes! Sailor Silver Moon screamed as claw marks appeared on her bare legs and forearms.

Silver Moon rolled away momentarily pulled out her tiara; it turned to a discus. "_**Moon Tiara Action!**_" Throwing the spinning weapon it came toward him.

_Oh for the love of-I AM NOT GETTING KILLED BY A DAMN DISC! _Alderic smacked the silly move away and it changed back to normal.

"…Well that's not right?" Was all the Senshi stated as the chimera charged at her once again

Giving a kick to her frozen body Alderic held her like a trophy being presented. "Bah, like a girl like you would ever be a ruler? Don't make me laugh you whore!"

Squeezing the life out of her Silver Moon groaned in pain. _So much for me bringing change to the world? Selene was wrong about me; I'm not a queen or warrior, just a helpless girl who is out of her league!_

She casted a pitiful look to the sky; a full moon was hanging in the air. The blue-eyed Senshi thought that this was a way to go. She couldn't die by natural causes but she could get killed.

_I'm sorry…_ Everything was going dark for her until she saw something in the moon. An image of a beautiful baby with blonde curls and blue eyes smiling at her!?

The Senshi thought she was going crazy for a moment and looked again, yep image was still there! She didn't know what to think of it.

"_**Dead Scream!**_" A small voice cried as a purple orb slammed into the beast back, letting Silver Moon go.

Both turned to see a child Sailor Pluto holding up her Garnet Staff. "Please do not give in yet, Silver Moon!" She cried urgently. "Your future is set and I see it's a bright one! Fight on!"

Sailor Silver Moon then realized that Pluto was able to show her a glimpse of the future. Was that what was waiting down her path?

Alderic got over the first shock of being attacked and charged at the tiny figure! Sailor Pluto body got stiff at the terrifying figure bulldozing towards her!

The Moon Senshi bolted up and ran trying to stop the monster from hurting the Senshi. "Pluto, move!"

Pluto heard the voice and rolled away before Alderic could hit her. However the tail wrapped around her waist and tightened the grip around the girl! "Ahhh!"

"You were a friend to my kids but you are an official Senshi, are you not?!" As a response Pluto grunted in pain

Silver Moon tried getting Pluto out of the hold but Alderic shoved her to the ground. "You've got to do better. But then again you were never much of anything!"

Narrowing her eyes she had to have a weapon to fend him off! As if a prayer heard her plea a staff with a crescent moon on top appeared in her hands. The glow of it sent a wave of energy at the rampaging alchemist freeing the small girl from his clutches!

Pluto landed with a thud and looked at her queen. "Serenity-sama…?"

**(Kingdom Hearts BBS OST: Aqua's theme starts)**

The Senshi could feel her latent powers coming to her as the crystal floated to the top of the staff, replacing the crescent moon. Then the marking returned forming a protective coating for the crystal.

Floating majestically her aura coated the ground, causing life to grow around the area! Alderic looked stunned at the scene. "Is this her power?"

"Alderic, I won't let the ambitions you have destroy the future!" Holding up her staff a silver light enveloped him. The alchemist tried to move but he was frozen.

Waving her weapon in a circle the planet signs appeared. They started spinning around her as she gathered their celestial powers. White wings appeared on her back and her planetary sign, a crescent moon, showed.

"_Brilliance of the dawn that illuminates the world, the moon that embraces the sky, by the nine holy planets descends thy sacred light, shining!"_

She held the scepter towards the sky as all the power gathered there. "_**Celestial Innocence!**_"

The amount of power came at the alchemist as his bestial body broke down! Screaming at what was happening he stood once more in his human guise.

Sailor Pluto looked on in awe at what she witnessed. This was the power of the crystal but more importantly, Serenity's powers.

Sailor Silver Moon looked ethereal for a moment. "I have stopped your rampage and your powers are no more!"

"You couldn't have possibly," Alderic tried using his alchemy but nothing happened.

"The powers you once wielded has been severed and now I do this," She pointed a finger and a crescent moon glyph appeared underneath him. "I should end your life but I won't. What I will do is keep you locked in your kingdom, where you will do no more damage!"

He soon became locked in a mirror and the area was his prison. "You will not escape this fate and you will die of old age. The future is now Alderic and you are not welcome."

With that she took Sailor Pluto and teleported to her kingdom. Alderic looked angry at what happened to him! How could he be stopped by her?

**(Theme ends)**

All wasn't bad however, that vial contained an aspect of something he needed. He wouldn't be aging anytime soon. Alderic smiled as he looked at the empty vial. "Good thing I had that essence of a phoenix feather. I have immortality at last!"

He looked around his prison and on the outside his kingdom looked ruins. "It will all fall down but I know her seal won't last. I will regain my powers in time and when I do, she will loath the day she didn't kill me!"

So he waited and bided his time.

* * *

On the newly established kingdom on the moon Sailor Pluto looked astonished at how nice it looked. She glanced at Silver Moon who was back to her normal appearance. She sighed.

"I don't think this kind of work is for me…" She said as she returned to her human guise.

"But your majesty, you defeated him with ease and you have a lot of power now!" Pluto tried reassuring her.

She chuckled. "That was only a one time deal. I know my role isn't fighting; it is governing in this golden age. The title of the Senshi of the Moon will be passed down but I get the feeling that it won't be used for a while."

The young Sailor Pluto smiled but it turned sad. "You sealed up Kawasari and Luca, didn't you?"

Serenity nodded albeit with regret. "I wish there was another option but with all the fighting they would have killed. At least now no one can harm them."

Pluto understood that but it still was sad. "I tried to help but those others got in my way."

"Yes, the humans who tried using the power of the celestial planets but it affected their minds. Only a true descended of them could use them to their fullest without succumbing to the madness. Now all whose blood is strong with the old gods will ascend to the planets and rule their kingdoms. There they will have the child that will be the true essence of it."

She looked to Pluto and placed a hand on her head. "You are the first Senshi given this privilege as your father didn't go with the others. He wanted to raise you until he felt you were ready. I thank you for giving me hope within the darkness."

The dark green haired girl blushed at the compliments she was getting. "None at all your highness; I only did what I deemed right. I haven't the accesses my full abilities yet and I still need training. Even my clairvoyance is off…"

"It will come to you in time and that ability will develop to Omniscience. Now the hard part of this, From what your father said you will guard the time gates. I didn't want you to do that unit you were older but…"

"I know my duty, Queen Serenity," Pluto chimed calling her regal title. "Even though I am heiress to Pluto, I know where my duty truly lies. I will learn as I go and help you anyway possible until the children of the planets are born!"

The silver-haired woman, who looked around her early twenties instead of her mid-teen years smiled, "I will have to grant the people of earth where they would like to stay to populate the castles and begin a treaty with King Endymion. So much stuff to do…" She slightly cried at the amount of paperwork.

"You will do fine. We all will do what we can to make sure this golden age doesn't end."

Queen Serenity smiled. "I hope you are right child…"

* * *

**Alderic's home (present)**

It was the middle of the night and a lone man slept in his bedroom restlessly. Alderic was having that dream again. It was a dream he had every night for as long as he could remember. Him getting sealed by the moon queen.

Getting up he went to the bathroom and checked the mirror. He looked around his early forties with his honey blonde hair turning a little gray. The potion he took all those years ago was coming undone.

"Hmph at least it lasted this long!" He commented as he went back to his room. Looking outside the windows his castle was in a void. During his travels he had procreate the place where the Negaforce (Negaverse?) was once in.

With his vast knowledge of alchemy and magic it was simple to do once you had a general idea of theories at your disposal.

During his imprisonment his seal did indeed become undone thanks to Metialia coming into the picture. Her powers released him and when he saw this he laughed. Alderic didn't take part in the battle with the moon goddess as he could use this time to build and gather information.

And that is what he did since the fall of the Silver Millenium. It was a long road but he had made it to this point. During the travels he discovered the seals of his children and filed that away for future use.

Then many years later he found himself in the country of Japan where he heard of the Sailor Suited warrior Sailor V. Thinking that the warriors of the planets were reborn in this time he would start his plans.

When he was younger he had heard that the Senshi did have powers more than they could comprehend, being linked the planets they were born on and he would want that power for his own ends.

Running a hand over his head he thought that there was much to do before he could start his plans for domination. "Even if the Senshi of Love has closed off her powers, the others will need a push as well."

He went to a lower chamber where there were four more stones. "I will have to revive them slowly and once that happens I will begin my plans."

Smiling with perverse pleasure he thought who he should go after first? Waving a hand in front images of the Senshi appeared.

"They each have potential of their elements and it will bring demolition to the world. Hmmm, I think I'll need to test this first."

Clapping his hands he slammed them to the ground an alchemic circle appeared. The energy went around the room until he finished creating his experiments.

"I will use these chimeras to begin soon!" He stated. "Princess Serenity, you and your warriors are about to be thrown to my maze of confusion!"

* * *

**Tokyo park**

It's been seven months since the last of the Senshi's battle and they surpringly had gotten back to the swing of things.

In the city crowds were gathering at a park for an up and coming act. There was a stage with lights around it.

Certain females were there supporting their friend; one had blond hair with meat ball hair style on top, this was Usagi Tsukino aka Sailor Moon! She was enjoying the ambiance as she was with her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba.

The man was handsome with his short black hair and had blue eyes. He went by the rose throwing vigilante Tuxedo Kamen.

Next to him was a girl with blue hair and eyes. She had a bookish kind of look to her but she dawned a kind smile on her face; Ami Mizuno.

The last person in the group was a tall girl with brown hair tied in a tail and green eyes, Makoto Kino.

"Can you believe this?" Gushed an excited Usagi to her boyfriend. "Minako's got her first pre concert!"

Mamoru chuckled at how joyful she was being. "It's all you talked about for weeks. I think you are more excited for her than she is!"

"He's got a point Usagi-chan. Of course she's worked hard and texted me an hour ago on how nervous she is." Makoto laughed.

"It is good that she is keeping up with her general studies though while doing this on the side," Ami mentioned. "For a second I thought she would have stopped going to college?"

"I believe she almost did but Yaten-kun had a firm grip on that subject…" Makoto stated.

Usagi had a confused look. "It's amazing that he stayed here after all these months. I thought that after his mission he would have returned to his planet?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Mamoru answered the question. "He told me that he has no pressuring issues there at the moment and decided to take a small vacation."

"Vacation, it sounds like he's playing hookie!" Usagi mentioned!

The others got an uneasy laugh at that.

"It's sad that Setsuna and her group couldn't make though," Makoto brought up.

"They've been busy with other stuff but they send their love! With Hotaru back at school we might not see her for a while. I think Haruka and Michiru came back from their stint in America but other work is keeping them busy." Usagi told them that info.

"Along with Rei, she wanted to come but she's taking care of the shrine since her grandfather is taking a break. She transferred her credits to go to the same university as Minako!" Ami said.

Mamoru continued the conversation. "Not to mention that Luca and Kawasari have been out of the picture as well, I hope they are doing all right?"

When bringing up the puppy boy all the women sighed in happiness.

"Awww Luca-kun, I wonder how he's doing at school?" The bunny girl fawned over him as she pictured hugging the poor boy and pulling on his dog ears.

"Yeah, remember when he came to visit us, he told us he's getting comfortable with kids his own age and learning to control his impulses." Ami stated.

Makoto giggled. "I think as well it has something to do with Rei and how she's got him on a leash."

They laughed at that. Luca and Rei still were the bane of each other's existence.

"Didn't Kawasari also start-up something?" Mamoru asked.

That got a nod from the logical Ami. "She's also singing as well and I believe there is a fierce rivalry between people who support Minako and Kawasari…"

"It never ends doesn't it? I thought that Kawasari would hang out with us today as well…" Usagi said with sadness.

Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her. "Usako, people's feelings won't change quickly. We have to be patient. At least she's fine with Luca seeing us."

The others took that to account. It was true their friendship with the spiky-haired boy was better but with Kawasari it was still icy.

"I hope that we can discover this truth in regards to her past," Ami said. "Setsuna-san mentioned she would tell us but hasn't yet?"

"We might have to push on that." Makoto said as the crowed was getting pumped up.

"Hey, Minako is about to start!" Usagi yelled as she started fan girling out! "Come on, show some love for our sister!"

The small group looked from left to right as people stared at them. Yep, she made a scene.

* * *

Behind the stage a certain long blonde hair teen was getting nervous for her performance. Minako Aino was applying the last of her light make up. She wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and high-heeled sandals.

"Can this really be happening after all this time?" She asked the person behind her.

A voice spoke to her. "Yes, it is happening Minako!" The person who spoke was Yaten Kou. "You should be proud for getting this far. And sure it's a mock concert but this is already generating buzz about you!"

The blue-eyed girl smiled. "That's true and it's giving me confidence to strike out more."

Minako Aino had indeed gotten this far. After her first performance at that club months ago she had gotten inspired to do that stuff along with continuing her education. Yaten had helped her begin but she realized she had to be productive. She did have him as an advisor though.

The two weren't official after what happened with Malachite but anyone who saw them felt that there was a charge with the two. Even Usagi was wondering when they'd hook up, to their initial embarrassment.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he gave her some encouragement. "Come on, you'll do fine. Just remember to go with the tempo."

She held that hand for a moment and got up. "Time for me to do this!"

"Break a leg, Mina-chan!"

Winking she went to the stage.

* * *

The crowds were pumped as they saw the ever cheerful Minako set foot on stage!

"MINAKO-CHAN, WE LOVE YOU!" The fans enthused as she waved at them.

She saw her friends and was happy in seeing them. "Hey I hope you're ready! This is a new song I wanna try, so hope you enjoy!"

The crowd got quiet as the music began playing on the speakers.

_**(The Legend of the Legendary Heroes: Hikari no Filimento (The Filament of Light) begins.)**_

Mina's voice was clear as she sang the lyrics:

_The memory from that day I had forgotten _

_Is faint in the distant sky. _

_Our hearts should have been connected, _

_But your shaking eyes didn't answer._

_No matter how much I believe _

_No matter how much I want to convey _

_My voice just won't reach_

_Oh, filament of light _

_Carve everything into this body of mine _

_And then I will walk from here_

_A segment of memories _

_Now, I unravel the tangled threads of fate _

_I want to become strong _

_So that if we meet once again _

_I can protect you._

**(Song continue)**

As she was singing people liked how everything was brought together with it. Some parts were good that you remembered.

Yaten looked happy at what she was doing. As he watched her he wondered how long he could continue having his "vacation" as it were.

_I know that Taiki and Seiya are probably getting worried? I should tell them that I've been thinking about staying here…_

* * *

As that concert was happening another person entered the park; it was a girl with short blonde hair wearing long-sleeved dress strode in the park seeing what the commotion was about.

She had an impassive face looking at the scenery. "This is where father wanted me to come?" Aria saw her targets. "The Sailor Senshi along with the moon princess's lover? I will see how far they have come from that short interval of peace."

Aria's hand glowed green as she prepared to start some trouble.

* * *

**The end of the first chapter! So how'd you readers like it?**

**So I began with a quick past introduction on how all that happened in the past before the golden age. **

**I guess it's shocking that I had Queen Serenity become her daughter's future persona? **

**I ****just added silver into it since her hair is the color. She only did it once though and as you saw she has some of her daughter's characteristics in the beginning as well!**

**Alderic, as I said, has an enigmatic personality and he did sire a lot of kids. Well say that his kingdom had demons mixed in with some humans and alchemy and science was the big thing before other aspects entered in (magic, celestial powers, etc)**

**Yeah, Sailor Pluto did battle him as a young girl. Let's just say her father left her to her own devices after he ascended. Yeah I'm making this up as I go along.**

**Other stuff will happen in this story and at least you got some Intel what's been going on with them. **

**Aria makes her appearance and will be the first boss they battle with. Don't expect her to go all out at first however.**

**Next chapter will be a battle and exposition afterwards to see what' s going on with some of the rest of the cast!**

**With that I will make this story as interesting as possible!**

**Till next time!**


	2. Silent Cry

**Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns the characters involved in this story. I take credit for the OC involved in this story.**

**Salutations, for whoever is reading this story, and welcome to this continuing story! Last time was a re-introduction of the character along with some back story on who Alderic is.**

**At an outdoor concert Aria, the alchemist's oldest daughter, is about to start some havoc. What is the alchemist planning in the long run and how will they fare?**

**Well check it out!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Silent Cry!**_

* * *

**Tokyo **

Rei Hino had just finished up errands for the Hikawa shrine, which she is currently taken care of. The long raven-haired beauty got off the train and was heading to the park where Minako was performing.

_I had thought my business would have taken me all day,_ Rei exclaimed in her head while giving a brief sigh. _But somehow I was able to get things done. I might be late for her first song but I'll be sure to make it for her next one!_

Walking out of the station and into the busy streets of Tokyo, the priestess went to the nearest bus to get to the park.

There were times she cursed herself for not getting a car but since Japan is notorious for the amount of traffic and people it would have been a pain so she reasoned it out with logic…even though it's still a pain in the ass!

As she got closer to the stop a red Ferrari pulled up in front of her.

Seeing nothing but the car the teen flipped out at the person driving. "Hey ass-hole, watch where you're driving, I had the right of way, arrogant dumbass! Don't make me key that car of yours!"

Proving her threat true she smacked the hood of the car!

A chuckle escaped the passenger's seat as Rei saw that it was her fellow Senshi and allies; Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh.

"Sorry for being a 'Idiot, arrogant dumbass', as you put it Rei," Spoke the sandy blonde, blue-eyed woman with a sardonic smile. "You could make it in New York with a mouth like that."

The fiery girl blushed and bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry for my turn of phrase, it's just this part of Tokyo is sketchy when it comes to driving!"

The sea-green haired, elegant Michiru smiled. "You are right about that Rei," She turned a glance to her lover. "Some people just don't know when to stop going over 70…"

"Hey, come on I'm a professional and I only do that when we are traveling, not in a city filled with people!" Countered the blonde a frown on her face.

_These two never change!_

"So Rei, I'm guessing you are heading to see our little star perform, right?" Haruka asked as she opened the back door. The teen thanked her for the ride and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was able to make it today," She said, closing the door.

Haruka started her vehicle and drove to their destination.

"I heard from Setsuna that you are busy with the shrine and school," Michiru replied looking at Rei. "It would be understandable if you couldn't make."

"I know but with everything that happened seven months ago, I want to be there for her to see her dream coming to life," Rei stated firmly. "Even if it's a small step I want to support her as she's doing with me and the others!"

The two mature women looked fondly at their young friend. Rei noticed and asked what's wrong.

"Oh it's nothing," Haruka spoke. "It's just you girls are growing up before our very eyes!"

To add to the scenario Michiru took out a blue handkerchief that she pulled from out of nowhere. She dabbed her eyes. "You don't know what it feels like for us, who are older than you, to see our young protégé maturing to fine adults in society. All of you have come a long way to get the dreams you want."

Rei only rolled her eyes at them. They were going on the parent kick! "It's not that serious; I can't say for the others but my dream is taken some time at this moment. With all my responsibility, I have to put it on hold."

"If you are having some issues we could help you Rei," The elegant woman asked.

Holding out her hands Rei declined. "No, I mean, thank you Michiru, but I couldn't possibly do that. This is something I have to take care of myself. If my grandfather can do it, so can I!"

Haruka didn't say anything on that matter for a minute before saying, "It's true that to be an adult you have to do things by yourself but another factor is accepting help when given. It's not a sign of weakness."

Rei remained quiet.

"We both know how independent you are, but remember you are still young. You have a long while before staying in one place." Michiru told her younger colleague. "Besides I for one would like to see that shrine prosper for long time; Haruka and I would like to arrive there for our yearly shrine prayer!"

This got an amused giggle. "You have gotten into that as of late. I'm not sure how you can help but I appreciate someone of your sources to help me, Ms. Kaioh."

"Dear please, we've known each other for far too long for all that!" Michiru sniffed before giggling.

The atmosphere was nice as they drove. "Speaking of what you said, how are you doing?" Haruka asked. "Have you had any ominous feelings as of late?"

Michiru gave Haruka a firm look, knowing where this was going. Rei didn't need any clarification on what she meant.

"You're talking about what Setsuna explained to you two when you got back from America?" Rei stated a fact. "Honestly I haven't felt anything negative in these moments of peace. Even though I get the feeling we will be pulled into something soon."

The blue-eyed Haruka nodded. "From what Setsuna told us, an enemy from a period before the golden age of the silver millennium occurred has decided to cause trouble for us now. By bringing back an enemy you guys defeated years ago he would use him to get something from us.

Michiru continued the conversation. "Malachite, Prince Endymion's general from the past was the pawn to convince Minako to release a hidden power that we senshi possess; her's being love itself. But you all put a stop to that with Malachite ended up killed. However the main cause of this is still running loose."

The purple eyed girl nodded. "All we know is that his name is Alderic. None of us know his plans in the long run even though with what happened I have a hunch…"

"That we really are descendants of Gods from ye olden times, right?" Haruka remarked with a hint of sarcasm. "I find that hard to comprehend and won't think much on that matter but our enemy is real. And he's been lying low far too long."

"I agree but what can we do; Kawasari and Luca don't know where their father is currently." Rei spoke.

Haruka frowned. "The two half-bred kids from that bastard; what's their deal? I know that you guys are good with that Luca kid but Kawasari is something altogether. She holds a grudge against us even though we didn't do anything!"

"That's what she says and from what I learned about that story even though her anger is ill-placed it holds ground none the less." Michiru replied.

A scoff was heard from the driver. "Please, as Senshi we don't take life indiscriminately. Even though they are demons…"

"Haruka don't start!" Rei spoke in a clear tone. "I had the same thought but after getting to know some backstory I don't hold them in ill-contempt."

During the seventh month span Haruka and her team met up with the Inner's at one point with them inviting Kawasari and Luca Habara (last names they established to start a new life with) and Haruka and the fox-ear girl clashed.

Closing her eyes at the memory, Michiru tried calming down the hard-headed driver. "Now, now, Kawasari is a pill to swallow and I don't deny that I am wary of her but Luca is cute as doe eyed dog!"

Hearing that Rei and Haruka blanched at the compliment to the half wolf breed.

_That brat, cute? Oh please he is far from the word! Little smart-ass! _Rei heatedly thought! She thought about their last meet and how he kept bringing up about his demonic powers FINALLY coming back.

_Little bastard couldn't let that go! How was I supposed to know it would take four months; not my fault that my anti-sealing charm worked wonders for that uncouth, snarky-ass, brat!_

She stopped her line of thinking and had to wonder if she had any issues with the boy?

Haruka was on the same mindset, albeit not to the extent of Rei. She saw it as two demons who could potentially be a danger Usagi and the rest if they weren't put on notice. Michiru, even though she was passive about it, also concluded that they should be watched.

"Whatever happens, it's not like they are going on a wrecking spree; they want to just live without their father bothering them!" Rei mentioned to the two.

She knew how they acted and even though she quarreled with the half-pint mostly, she also felt surprisingly protective of him.

Her purple eyes settled on the blue-eyed women. "We shouldn't give her any reason to distrust us, so Haruka and Michiru; rail it in!"

The two stared at her for a full minute before nodding. Rei was relieved that they agreed.

Haruka spoke once again. "As long as they don't plan anything I'll hold the peace; but I hope that fox realizes that just because she established her own fan base that our Minako has what it takes!"

Michiru and Rei had a drop of sweat coming down their heads.

"That's the way Haruka, use Minako for your revenge." The black haired girl sighed. The drive would remain unmolested until they got to the park.

Unkown to Rei, Haruka also tried taken the high road was because when they got back from America, Setsuna also brought up how someone from another world happened to help Minako in a small way (even if it was by accident) by a dude named Ken.

Asking why that's relevant, the garnet-eyed woman explained that alternate versions of them exist in Ken's world and they had a rocky start which led to them fighting, getting changed by an alien substance and captured by a military organization bent on protecting the earth from outside threats.

_A world where I actually end up being "bad", huh? _Haruka wondered as she made a turn. She never doubted the time guardian's explanations since she knew a lot more than she let on but to say she and Neptune went on a campaign to eradicate a person she thought would bring about a bad end, even though he was good.

_Damn it sounds like a pain in the ass; if our other selves did that, then I have to wonder if there are other versions of us Senshi in the grand spectrum? I don't doubt we are bullheaded but that's why we have others to keep us in line!_

An image of Usagi and the Inners appeared in her mind. Even if their ideals differed they all had the same goal in mind.

* * *

**Habara residence.**

At Malachite's old mansion which a certain purple haired fox brought the rights too, Kawasari was lounging about on a couch.

Holding a face cloth to her head she moaned in misery! Why would she feel this way?

"I swear that is the last time I mix any alcoholic drink at a wrap party! Just please make the pain stop!" Kawasari gripped gripping the cloth tightly.

The half demon woman, who looked around eighteen or nineteen was over a thousand years of age. Kawasari is one of Alderic's children and elder sibling to her younger brother Luca. Her abilities consisted of illusions.

She had been released from her prison half a year ago by Malachite who wanted to use her to get a certain Senshi.

For a while she went along with his plans but during brief chances of experiencing the new world, including that singing competition in Rainbow Bridge, she started having second guesses on his ambitions.

It was no doubt she hated the Senshi for whom she blamed on a traumatic event that happened a millennia ago but seeing the current ones who held the titles and seeing how she brought some pain to Minako, she felt regret that she was a part of that.

What changed her mind was Malachite's plan to use Mina's latent Empathic abilities to grab hold of people's emotions and bend them to his will alone.

She explained the situation to Yaten which herald in him telling the other Senshi. She was punished for her transgressions but eventually Luca and the Senshi rescued her.

Upon that battle she decided to go for a truce. Since Luca had taken a shine to seeing Setsuna again she decided that they needed a fresh start. By gaining control of all Malachite's assets, the siblings were stable in giving them the life they deserved.

Luca had decided to go to school, to experience a "normal" activity while she did some singing on the side. Her main job was a waitress and she had a following of people who liked seeing her in her French Maid outfit but she shined when it came to singing.

She had decided off the bat to go for it; since she held a rivalry with Minako and her fan base was just as large as the blondes.

Even through her somewhat shaky ground with her self-perceived enemies she truly did like singing and would want to continue on a professional level as well. No way would she have that love princess make farther than her!

The previous night after a small concert she and her party decided to celebrate, which now is costing her.

"God, where is Luca," she whined through the pain of a throbbing headache. "I texted him while he was at lunch to pick me up some medicine! He better not have stopped at Akihabara again!"

As she was about to throw a cuss word out the door unlocked and came in a certain spiky brown-haired boy who looked around ten years old walked in with an apathetic look.

"Sis, I'm home and I brought you some hangover medicine!" He called out which she grabbed her head in agony.

"Luca, please don't yell, I'm dying!" She wailed angrily.

Walking to her as he dropped his backpack on the ground he placed the brown bottle on the coffee table. "And whose fault is that for mixing drinks like a crazy person?" He retorted as he got her a glass of water.

Chugging down the small bottle she felt somewhat relieved as he gave her the cup of water.

"Honestly, getting a drunken call in the middle of the night by my sister is embarrassing enough but did you really have to say WHAT you were doing?"

Finishing her water she breathed deeply. "…What did I say?" Apparently if she drinks over her percentage of alcohol she won't remember.

The green-eyed wolf boy gave her a look. "Stuff a sibling shouldn't hear; if I wanted to hear such debauchery I would have watched that show with that lady that likes shoes!"

Having an amused smirk she maneuvered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh my poor baby brother, I'm sorry. You are right, even though you are technically an old man, I shouldn't say such things to your innocent ears. It could give you weird ideas in the future."

Pushing her off him he just scoffed. "Please refrain from such material Kawasari; sometimes I feel like I'm the oldest!"

Giggling at his expense for a moment she calmed down. "How was your day at school; did you make any new friends?" She asked him. "Or learn anything of interests?"

As he settled down to do his homework he answered. "Just typical history and same old math junk. Nothing I couldn't handle. Friend wise I still hang out with Takaya and Shouji."

Luca was half-human as his other half was a wolf. He was the youngest sibling of Alderic's children and the one most susceptible to his blood lineage.

The spiky haired boy's powers consisted of fire and darkness. As a toddler he had limited access to his emotions since anything extreme would send him over the edge.

When the purge with the false Senshi occurred he had killed one and slaughtered anything that moved around him. The only one to bring him out of it was Kawasari. He also blamed them as well and was especially mad at Pluto.

He had treated her like an older sibling and when they went about that he blamed her as much as them for not being there in that time of crisis.

By the time Serenity went about sealing Alderic's kids she secretly didn't do that to Kawasari or Luca, as she previously told her. She had decided for them to live life in peace when her reign came. He actually grew up to be around ten years old before Serenity sealed Usagi and her court.

When she sensed that Metalia was just about gaining power, Serenity sealed them away so they wouldn't be used for her nefarious purposes.

They of course didn't want too but she did so anyway. Kawasari and Luca knew that small detail and didn't say anything to Setsuna about it.

When he was revived he was apathetic and didn't really say anything but during his time he grew to like some places in this time, in particular Akihabara. To his growing surprise he liked Gundam figurines and anything associated with mechs.

Just as that was going on he wound up battling the Senshi when Kawasari betrayed Malachite and almost defeated them. Giving into his demon blood he grew to his actual physical age but thanks to the Senshi and Mars sealing his powers, he was quelled and ended up helping them.

After that he had decided he needed more of an understanding in being with his peer group and went to elementary school.

At first he had a rough start due to his upbringing along with him learning about his growing emotions. He was a loner and somewhat cold but after standing up to some bullies who bothered his two classmates, they developed a bond.

Both boys liked some of the stuff Luca was interested in and began with that. They soon realized that he was just awkward around people and decided to hang. They got him up to date with all the new trending things around Akihabara and they made a deal to visit the busy city once a month!

Even though Luca treated them like they were annoyances, he did indeed cherish them. But since he's a male he knew the unwritten rule about guys showing emotions with buddies!

He soon turned on the flat screen to watch _Gundam Seed Destiny_.

Kawasari saw that show and sighed. Her own brother was turning into a fan boy of anime! She prayed that this wouldn't impede on his mental development later in life!

As she was about to do some light reading she narrowed her eyes to the window. She felt something ominous in the distance.

Luca stopped watching his show as he also had a feeling. "Sister, you feel that aura?"

The fox didn't answer right away as she recognized that presence. She dropped her human form to her usual orange eared form that was on top of her head along with tail on her backside. "Looks like our elder sister has decided to play?"

"Aria…" Luca replied quietly. "Why would she be here now? Could it be father?" He returned to his gray eared and tailed form

Turning to the boy she looked thoughtful. "If Aria is indeed a part of this, father has decided to strike against the Senshi!"

Their fear of Alderic attacking had indeed become a reality. This would put a damper on them living a quiet, ordinary life.

"I'm not sure if the Senshi can fare against someone like Aria," Commented the pup as he stood next to her. "I might have untapped potential that could eradicate people but that's just uncontrolled rage. Her powers are fearsome then mine!"

Kawasari crossed her arms. "That's saying something. It's in bad taste to rate each of us but she is in front of all of us in that respect."

Before she could say anything else Luca ran to the door. Seeing what he was going for she stopped him by placing him inside a bubble barrier.

Holding out his hands he looked at her. "Kawasari, let me out, I want to help them!" His new resolve of protecting people he thought of as friends.

Yellow eyes turned firm as she gave her answer. "You won't do any such thing; we will not get involved with this!" Kawasari argued. "Not only will that action make us part of it but that means we would have betrayed our siblings!"

He looked at her like she grew another head (and that's weird no matter what you are) "Why do you speak of such things now, it's now like we were close to them!" Luca barked. "They practically forgot we existed and we only saw them when it came to father calling us all together on occasion!"

Of course there was that one incident with Areno and the cheap hooker but he called that "brotherly bonding". Their mother's didn't think so…actually she wasn't seen again after that incident?

Rubbing her throbbing head Kawasari didn't release him. "Even so, I would like to remain neutral for the time being. You might be pro-Senshi but I'm still against the wall. I don't want us getting involved in this!"

"We are involved since father is in it! I am going to stand with them and stop father's ambitions, whatever they are!"

Kawasari was thrown by his passion. He wasn't the same apathetic boy she once knew. "Luca, we've already gotten this far why do you want to end this dream?"

Luca looked at his sister for a moment and realized she was sad. His ears drooped at seeing her.

"I never wanted any of this! All I want is for us to continue this way; nothing with our heritage but with our new lives. I'm not denying who we are but there does come a point where that doesn't matter as much. I don't want to lose you!"

She released him from the barrier as he walked to his sister and she hugged him. "Father is a cruel man; he only sired us out of a need to see what are potential was. He doesn't know about the concept of love. If he got a hold of us we would be tools as Aria is at this moment! I won't allow that to happen to you! If our siblings are involved I will try to talk them out of it but I won't be part of his machinations!"

Luca hugged her back. "Sister…"

"Right now, let's just see how this plays out." He was about to argue but she interrupted him. "If the Senshi beat us then I don't think they will give up that easily to Aria. But if it looks like they are losing I will aid them this one time."

His tail wagging back and forth in happiness he smiled at her. Eyes widening in surprise she smiled too. This is still something she's getting used to!

Looking back at the setting sun she hoped for their sakes that the Senshi could hold out against Aria.

* * *

**Tokyo Park**

Minako's concert was going strong as she was singing her second song _**Route Venus **_to her fans. Everyone liked the song and Usagi was cheering like mad.

"Whoo, Minako; looking good!" She yelled as Mamoru, Ami, and Makoto dropped their heads.

"Looks like Mina is having a good time, she's getting into it!" Complimented Makoto as Mina finished the song and got a helping applause!

Mamoru nodded. "I believe she's only doing three; I wonder what the last song will be?"

Ami clapped. "I'm not sure but whatever it is, she'll do fine!"

Usagi clamped her arm over Mamoru's. "She's just about ready for the next song! Come one guys, get in the zone!"

"The zone; Usagi-chan, I don't think people say that anymore?" Ami replied. Whoa, even she knows that?!

"Really? What about words like 'tight' or 'bugging'?" She answered innocently.

Makoto, Ami and Mamoru replied with a quick "No!"

"Awww, that's straight trippin yo!" The odango haired girl replied crossing her arms."

"Enough with trying to act hip, we are trying to step away from the late 90's slang words!" Makoto clamped the rabbit's mouth. Truer words have never been spoken!

* * *

Behind the stage Yaten watched the performance and the green-eyed Kinmoku native smiled. This was going better than he dreamed. If this kept up she would get more of a fan following. As he thought that he had a feeling of dread come over his person.

Looking on curious he scanned the area but couldn't determine why that feeling came over him? _Nothing better disturb this concert..._

* * *

As Minako was about to start her next song, Aria stood in the back of the crowed. The blonde, shoulder length haired woman with brown eyes looked stoic at what was going on.

Her hands glowed as she prepared calling the chimera's her father recently created.

_Father is uncouth with his ways, but he needs data on how to go ahead with the Senshi. I will do as I'm ordered!_ Holding up her a hand a glyph appeared in the air which some people noticed. Some thought it was part of the show.

From the magical sigil appeared two chimeras. The one had the body of what appeared to be a dragon with scales and claws and head of a lion with a mane covering its face with a lion tail. The other one had the body of a bull and the head of an eagle with wings keeping them afloat.

They were around seven feet tall.

A woman screamed at the monsters and like a virus it spread until it reached the entire crowed.

Minako saw what was happening and told everyone to run! People scattered like Gazelle's in the wilderness as the chimera started stalking the crowed.

Yaten looked surprised at what he was seeing and decided to usher anyone who wasn't fast enough. Mamoru assisted some people as well as he escorted them to move away from the monsters. "I'll be back soon," he whispered to the others.

Usagi, Makoto and Ami saw a woman with a dress on standing calmly at the chaos going on.

"Hey, why is she just standing there, she does know monsters are loose?" Usagi as she backed away fearfully from the weird creatures.

"It's possible she called them Usagi, we have to transform!" Ami urgently replied as she took out her crystal brooch!

"So long peaceful life, hello new enemy!" Usagi replied quietly pulling out her own yellow winged brooch.

Makoto noted what Usagi just said. "Didn't you say that when that whole heart snatching incident started up?"

A surprised Usagi cried happily"Hey you remembered!"

"Not the time Usagi," A voice spoke and it was Minako! He had her orange brooch in her hand.

"Sorry about the concert being ruined." The blonde teen said.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take my frustration out on these freaks!" She easily said. "Hey, mysterious lady trying to look innocent, we are on to you!"

Aria looked at them like a lab experiment and smiled. She stepped away as the chimera were coming their way!

"Do you think they will give us a chance to transform?" Usagi asked until the hybrids charged straight at them.

"Looks like that's a no!" Minako screamed!

**(Begin Outer Senshi Theme)**

"_**World Shaking!**_" A yellow orb blocked their assault! The chimera roared in annoyance.

Coming from the distance was a woman with a Sailor suited attire with a dark blue skirt and back bow, yellow chest bow and short heeled boots.

"Invited by a new era; Sailor Uranus, fighting bravely!" Sailor Uranus barked at the menace, arms crossed.

The bull/eagle hybrid went for a tackle but a blue sphere of ocean water and a flame arrow stopped their assault.

Two women stood ready; one with a sea-green skirt and back bow, dark blue chest bow and high-heeled shoes was on the left and a red skirted girl stood the right.

"Invited by a new era as well, Sailor Neptune; fighting elegantly!" Sailor Neptune made her announcement, flipping her hair over her back.

"Invited by the new era, Sailor Mars; fighting passionately!" Sailor Mars replied. A ofuda was between her hands with her arms crossed.

The others blanched at that scenario. That hasn't happened before with any of the Inner's getting up in that speech!

"Hey, hey, when has it been established for an Inner to get on the Outer speeches?" Usagi cried pointing.

"Yeah, Sailor Mars stop trying to act all cool!" Minako pointed out as well. "We got our own; keep it in the family!"

A blush radiated from Mars as she screamed at the two blondes. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

Inisciate sweat drops from Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

**(Song ends)**

An uneasy laugh went between Ami and Makoto at what happened but grew serious.

"You guys get transformed!" Uranus ordered as she stood in front of them. Neptune stood next to her pulling out her Deep Aqua Mirror.

Sailor Mars looked at the chimera and finally at the one who called them. "I started sensing something as we were getting here; good thing I said we should transform!"

Aria continued looking impassive. "Hmph, so all seven of the Senshi are here?"

The non-transformed women gasped at what she said. She knew who they were?

"It doesn't matter; you will all die here and now!" She pointed at them. "Attack!"

And that's what they did.

Moving with speed that surprised the three Senshi the ground chimera was about to tackle them.

"_**Star Sensitive Inferno!**_" A giant sphere of lightning stopped the assault.

Aria rolled her eyes. "What is with the last-minute saves?" she grunted and saw Sailor Star Healer make her appearance.

"The air of freedom breaks free; Sailor Star Healer is here!" The leather clad Senshi spoke confidently.

Star Healer jumped and landed with her fellow Senshi. Uranus gave a roll of her eyes. "Great, the outsider decides to aid us as well?"

"Nice to see you too, Sailor Ur-anus!" Healer snarked without looking at the Outer Senshi.

Before she could retort Neptune placed a hand in front of her. "Not the time, we have an enemy to stop; Usagi, you and the others get transformed now!"

The blue-eyed princess nodded. "Let's go Sailor Senshi!"

All eyes looked firmed. "Yes!"

"_**Moon Eternal Power!**_"

"_**Mercury/Jupiter/Venus, Crystal Power!**__"_

"_**Make-UP!**_"

Usagi transformed to her Eternal Senshi form while the others decided to go for their Super attire for the time being.

"I am…" Eternal Sailor Moon began before getting interrupted.

"We are NOT going through that speech," Sailor Mars spoke. "Sailor Moon, Senshi, that's all she needs to know! Now let's make with killing these abominations!"

Moon had a stream of tears coming down her face.

Sailor Jupiter started the battle as an antenna came from her tiara and launched an electrical attack. The lion/dragon chimera used its animal instincts to dodge and went for a tackle.

The tailed brunette grabbed the beast and threw it to the ground. Jupiter than channeled her element to her feet and kicked the body sending it skating across the ground. Her powers got stronger since she reached her eternal powers.

Smiling internally she got ready to go for another strike! The Chimera growled in annoyance. Seeing the chance Jupiter rushed to end the battle.

Giving an all might roar a sound wave was sent in her direction. The wave stopped the green skirted Senshi's assault as she felt paralyzed! Wondering how that happened she didn't see the aerial chimera release an air ball from its mouth.

Before the attack hit an ice wall protected her. Sailor Mercury was the one to do that and started using her water magic to rid Jupiter of her paralysis.

Venus, Mars and Healer went for the grounded beast as it utilized another roar. Just like their colleague they froze in their place.

"How is it doing that?" Sailor Venus said as she struggled.

Mercury completed her task and was able to pick up what it did. Using her _**Shine Aqua Illusion**_, she was able to trap the lion/dragon hybrid in a block of ice and started healing them up.

"It uses sound to immobilize us! Sound travels to the ear canal which is linked to our sense of balance to disrupt us. We must be careful!"

Aria, who took to observing the battle, looked intrigued at the blue haired Senshi. _She must be the brains behind that group?_

The chimera broke free from the icy prison and glared at its prey. Preparing another roar it was going to unleash another attack.

Seeing how it was going to immobilize their bodies Venus and Mars jumped into action. Sailor Venus used her _**Love Me Chain **_to wrap a chain linked by hearts around the muzzle. She then manipulated the chain to wrap around the body.

Sailor Mars chanted as she pulled out an ofuda and launched the talisman on the forehead, freezing it in place. The duo smiled briefly at each other and had Eternal Sailor Moon finish it off!

Holding out her tier, the meat ball headed warrior gathered her powers and unleashed her _**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**_ to get rid of the chimera.

Sailor Neptune with Uranus and Healer struggled with the aerial monster as the eagle/bull kept releasing air blast.

The trio dodged by either rolling and flipping as they wondered how an eagle with the body of a bull, kept it's momentum going with all that weight.

As it went for another wind blast Uranus used her _**World Shaking **_to dispel the attack. Healer then cupped her hands together (as she didn't need that compact anymore) and released a hail of her _**Star Sensitive Inferno.**_

The orbs of lighting hit their target until the eagle/bull released it's inner rage and cancelled the attack. It expanded the wings and fired a cannon ball sized air ball. Slamming to the ground it swept the Senshi away!

The other five saw this and were about to strike until the monster glared at them and trapped them in a wind barrier! The Senshi started feeling woozy as the air was getting sucked from it.

Moon and the others went to the ground reaching for their throats. Mars was about to use her attack but Mercury cautioned that fire would make it worse!

The aerial beast went for another strike at Uranus and Healer, who were in the brunt of the blast. Neptune sprinted in front of them and held out her mirror.

"_**Submarine Reflection!**_" A clear barrier shined from her talisman which reflected the attack back at the monster causing it to lose some strength.

Uranus and Healer saw this and had the same thought! Uranus pulled out her talisman, the Space Sword while Healer went first with her attack.

As she ran ahead she raised her right wrist and a light green blade jetted out. This accessory was her way of changing to her axis form but she didn't need to upgrade just yet to take out this monstrosity. Using her _**Aura Sword **_she stabbed the chimera in the stomach as it roared in pain.

Taking a leap Uranus cut the monster from head to toe as it was finished and with it gone the dome surrounding Eternal Sailor Moon and the rest was broken.

They went to check on them as Healer stared at Aria. "We've taking care of those monsters! Now I want to know is why you attacked?"

Aria still had an impassive face as she answered. "Hmm, you must be that native that helped them against my sister?"

Healer gasped at what she heard. "Sister, you mean you know Kawasari?"

A nod confirmed her question. "I am Luca and her's older sister, you may call me Aria!"

Getting their bearings the Senshi stared intently at her. "Then you are in cahoots with Alderic?" Mars yelled at her.

Another nod. "He's become interested in your potential and how far you will go to bring devastation to the world."

"Why would we do that, that doesn't make any sense?" The orange skirted Senshi asked.

Brown orbs met up with light blue eyes. "You have already ushered in the potential you have and it will bring calamity on this world!"

They knew what she was talking about.

"Don't tell me you want Venus for your plans?!"Uranus barked.

A shake of the head denied this accusation. "Not just her, all of you! Father wants all of your powers for his plans."

Staring in disbelief Eternal Sailor Moon answered. "Are powers couldn't destroy anything let alone bring devastation to the planet we are meant to protect!"

A smile appeared on the pretty woman's face. "You are that naïve, princess? "

The aggressive fighters, Uranus, Jupiter and Mars stood in the forefront of the group.

"I don't know what potential you think we have but that thing with Venus has settled," The red skirted Senshi told her.

"And we won't be an end to this world as it is you who is doing it!" Green skirted girl said.

"So we will do you a service and be rid of you now!" The dark blue skirted woman exclaimed.

The short-haired half demon smirked. "You think you can stop me?" She then transformed from her dress attire to a light chest armor with armor being connected to her left shoulder. The dress had a belt wrapped at the waist with her rapier on her left hip. She sported brown high-heeled boots and wore black gloves.

Uranus and Jupiter went in first as the former pulled out her sword while the latter charged her fist with lightning.

As the blows hit a swift flash blocked both of their attacks. Moon and the others looked shocked at that Aria had prevented their blows while her weapon was still in the sheath.

"I won't need to release my blade just yet," She whispered to them and she grew green feathers from her back.

Floating in the air she opened her mouth and nothing came from it. It looked like she was singing. Uranus and Jupiter didn't think much of it as they were about to attack again until

**SHTIK! SHITK!**

To the shock of Mars and the rest Jupiter and Uranus's bodies had blood over their bodies. Cut marks appeared on their bodies and they fell to the ground.

Neptune yelled out fearfully. "URANUS!"

Mercury and Moon rushed to them as blue haired Senshi and blonde haired Senshi started healing their wounds.

Mars, Venus and Healer confronted Aria as she finished whatever she did.

"What did you do to our friends, you witch?!" An enraged Venus yelled.

Aria looked at them with scorn. "The same thing I'm going to do to you!"

"I don't think so!" Mars pointed her finger and sent a flame thrower attack at the winged woman. Aria nimbly moved away and jetted at them.

Venus used her _**Crescent Beam Shower **_to stop her but she again swiftly moved away as she opened her mouth once again.

A loud banging sound could be heard as Venus toppled to the ground, her body bathed in blood. Healer momentarily looked in disbelief and went to the long-haired blond but Aria stood in her way.

Getting close Aria screamed a silent yell. Mars saw that internally bleeding started from Healer's body before coming out her ears.

Mars gritted her teeth and screamed! "Stop it you bitch!" A flame pillar engulfed her as she soon was in her Eternal form. Her sign burned brightly as made hand signs and unleashed a fifteen foot _**Snake Fire **_at her enemy.

As it got close Aria didn't look disturb as the attack dissipated around her. Moon finished her healing of Jupiter and looked fearful at what was going to happen to her best friend.

"Mars, run away!"

Eternal Sailor Mars couldn't move as she felt her muscles stiffen. Aria's wings expanded and it looked like she was singing a silent song. Mars felt her arms lax as she saw blood appearing from her arm. Giving last look to her friends she smiled. "I failed…" and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Moon screamed her friend's name. "SAILOR MARS!"

Sailor Neptune and Mercury finished and went for Venus and Healer but Aria looked at them. Mercury was about to transform as well but soon the same effect happened and Neptune caught her.

Looking at her hand she saw her blood. "Mercury!" The turquoise woman exclaimed.

Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Neptune were left as Aria descended to the ground.

"How are you doing this?" The rabbit wanted to know.

Aria smiled. "That's a simple enough question; I am descended from the ones that brought deaths to Sailors that treaded the seas long ago. I am a Siren!"

Neptune's eyes widened at the revelation! "You are one of those wretched monsters?"

A look of anger flashed on Aria's face. "Don't call me a monster! You Senshi are the monsters for killing my family!"

"That had nothing to do with us!" Neptune countered.

"If you bear the mark of a planet, it's the same for me!" She spoke with acid in her tone. "I guess father will have to make do with the rest. I will personally kill you!"

The half bred Siren opened her mouth and the last thing Sailor Neptune heard was a piercing sound that made everything go black around her.

* * *

**That ends this chapter!**

**You heard right; Aria is indeed a siren! They are beings who used songs to lure unsuspecting sailor's to their deaths with a song they couldn't resist. I have her use sound against her enemies and it is proving useful.**

**Well not for the Senshi who are in a crisis! I'll say they are not dead but let's just say they are kind of close if they don't stop her.**

**Aria was going to let them go but after what Neptune said…well let's just say it won't be pretty. **

**As I mentioned in my previous story, they do have a kind of untapped power that lies dormant in them. How will that affect them and how will Alderic use it in his plans?**

**Another mention of Kensuke Rainer who belongs to ChaosBlazer. It's rather interesting what route he used Uranus and Neptune in his story. Let's just say they let their ambitions get the better of them.**

**I'm hoping this story is proving interesting but I'm just doing because I want to do it! **

**Time for me to go; I have to think about how to do my next Senshi Continuum chapter.**

**Catch you later!**


	3. Awakening of Remnants

**Disclaimer: You know the drill about who owns the characters involved in this story; Naoko Takuchi! OC's belong to me.**

**Let's begin this next chapter of this story shall we? Last time a battle erupts with Aria the Siren and she has defeated majority of the Sailor Scout team.**

**Eternal Sailor Moon and Neptune are the only ones left to fend the siren off but for how long? Move forward readers!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Awakening of remnants **_

* * *

Sailor Neptune had just got struck with an ultra-sonic blast from Aria! The last thing she saw was her body going down and everything going black…or so she thought.

The dark-green skirted Senshi ended up protected by her talisman; the Deep Aqua Mirror and had created a barrier to nullify some of the attack but she still got hurt somewhat.

Coughing from the shock Sailor Neptune grasped the handle of the mirror gently. "You protected me, again…" She uttered. Eternal Sailor Moon looked relived that she got by unscathed but soon turned to dread at the rest of the Senshi being thrown asunder.

The moon rabbit got closer as she moved Mercury to the others and soon got Mars to the small pile of fallen comrades.

Aria, who was afloat thanks to her wings on her back, still looked angry at being called "monster" by the Outer Senshi. The half-siren soon remembered others picking on her when she was younger.

"Bringer of death" they called her and "man stealing skank" due to her lineage. She hated being what she was at times.

"I'm not a monster; the ones who should bear that name are the ones who started all of this!" Muttered the short blonde.

Slitting her eyes at the stubborn Senshi, Aria prepared to obliterate her.

Eternal Sailor Moon went to Neptune and supported her on her feet. "I've got you, Sailor Neptune."

The turquoise-haired Senshi smiled at the gesture for a second before placing her view on the floating figure. "She is strong; I've never battle someone of her class before. Even the Animates didn't have this much drive."

Blue-eyed girl agreed on that. Her battles with Beryl's minions and youma, heart snatchers, dream apparitions didn't hold anything to a real opponent who didn't leave things to chance.

"We have to stop her, I won't let her do what she pleases!" Eternal Sailor Moon had resolve to finish this battle.

Neptune was momentarily struck on how strong her princess has come. _She is the light that will lead us to a better future…_ Getting her bearings she stood on her own feet. "I don't think you are ready to go off on your own just yet, bunny."

The pig tailed girl looked innocently at her for a second and smiled.

The moment was ruined as feathers launched at their feet which made the two Senshi move away. Aria held some feathers between her fingers and released more like darts at a target.

Moon floated away from them while Neptune rolled to the ground. Aria's movements were for Sailor Neptune as she threw a couple at her head. A shield protected the Senshi from the assault as Neptune released a spherical tidal wave at the aerial woman.

Opening her mouth she used a silent wail to disrupt the attack. Sailor Neptune gasped as Aria smiled. She released another wail that came towards her and knocked her off her feet. Sliding to the ground Neptune grimaced in pain as a feather stem pricked her arm!

Looking her she noticed a double image of Aria. Shaking her head she couldn't get the image out. _Why am I seeing two of her?_

Aria looked satisfied as she held a small empty bottle in her hand. _I should thank father for giving me that. By mixing my blood with this and pricking my target, I can manipulate what she sees from her vision!_

Sailor Neptune became confused as Aria unleashed a sonic wave at her. From her perception it looked like it came from two directions at once. Screaming she had cuts appears over her body.

Eternal Sailor Moon saw this and flew straight for Aria. Holding out her tier she fired a pink blast from her scepter! The elusive woman flipped over the attack and launched a condensed orb of sound. Not having enough time to dodge Eternal Sailor Moon became trapped in a sound bubble.

The vibration became painful to bear as she collapsed to the ground. Neptune saw this and tried rushing to her until she felt someone grab her neck; it was Aria.

"Uh-uh, you won't be saving the moon princess, just yet!" the siren murmured to her. She then tossed the Senshi like trash to the ground.

Sailor Neptune still saw images of the woman, even though she knew their could only be one. She thought how could that be. What happened before she saw those random images?

Her eyes flew open as she looked at her arm! _She drugged me with something?_ Sailor Neptune had figured it out but how could she get the foreign toxin from her body?

"I know what you did to me," She choked out at Araia.

Aria looked somewhat impressed by the Senshi's logic. "Even if that's the case you can't get rid of it," Then a silent scream seemed to erupt from Neptune's ears as she writhed in agony.

The siren was using her own demonic energy to manipulate her residue energy that was in the Senshi. Sailor Neptune cried in pain at what she was going through.

"It's amazing how Luca and Kawasari lost to someone like you," She walked up and gripped the woman's hair. "My father has plans but I don't think he'll mind if I kill you!"

She held out a hand and her finger nails grew like talons. "Fare thee well!"

A rose soon pricked her hand, causing her to scream. Looking around she saw someone ahead of her; it was a male wearing a tuxedo attire with a white mask over his eyes and a top hat. A cane was in his hand. The man appeared to be carrying Sailor Moon.

Neptune saw who it was. "Tuxedo…Mask?"

Tuxedo Mask nodded to Neptune as he looked angry at what Aria did. "I won't stand to what you did to my love and her friends, demon!"

Aria looked at him stunned. _He is…the King's son? _An image of a young girl appeared and it looked like Aria and a young boy resembled Mamoru as a kid. They looked to be playing together.

"_You have a pretty voice, Ari!" The young Endymion said happily._

The girl blushed in happiness. _"I don't know about that but when I get older, I'll sing you a song you won't forget!" _The memory ended as she continued to stare at him. "Prince…Endymion?"

Tuexdo Mask saw the look on her face. _Why is she looking at me like that? _Looking at the love of his life he got serious. "Don't think you will get away unscathed!"

Aria didn't say anything as she had tears appear on her face. "Why…why are you here? You…promised to hear me sing…Endymion…"

He looked even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

It felt like she was slapped. "You…don't….?"

"I don't know you…" He uttered.

Aria felt like she was going into a pit. She soon narrowed her eyes at the figure in his arms. "She is the one…she made you forget about me!"

She expanded her wings and flew above them. "I will end that wretches life Endymion and you can be mine!"

Tuxedo Mask didn't know what she was going on about but he held his beloved protectively in his arms.

Sailor Neptune, who was barely conscious, saw the look on her face. _It looked like she knew him? _She then saw what she was going to do, "Tuxedo Mask, get Sailor Moon out of here, now!"

Tuxedo Mask heard the plea and was about to but an invisible force kept him there. A figure appeared a couple of meters behind him with a hand out.

The figure looked around a male in his early twenties; he had short golden-hair and blue eyes. His attire composed of a short-sleeved shirt, black pants and he had black sneakers with red and white stripes on it. His left ear pierced with gold earring. He looked surprisingly handsome.

Next to his feet was a four-legged animal with dark-blue fur and a tail that resembled a mermaid at the tip. Its eyes were yellow.

The man petted his fury companion. "Nice leer attack, Dorran!" He spoke nicely as Dorran yipped gleefully.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neptune looked at the strange duo with suspicion. Aria looked surprised as she hadn't the person in a long time. "Erin…you have returned?"

Erin smiled at her and waved. "Dad just woke me up, nice seeing you again!"

Sailor Neptune didn't know how to comprehend this. _Is he another one of that man's children?_

The gold-haired man looked at her with politeness but his smile had a hint of sadness to it. "So this is the princess of Neptune? Sister, you have gone over-board as usual." He turned his view to the tuxedo man. "And it seems you haven't gotten over your crush?"

Aria didn't say anything for a moment. "What are you doing here? I have this situation handled!"

The one named Erin shook his head. "Father saw what you were about to do, he wants them alive, not dead! What's got you in a hitch?

Floating down she reached and grabbed Neptune once again, who groaned. She looked about tired of the hair pulling. "I disliked what she called me…"

It took a moment for it to click in his head and he gave a sigh. "Got called a monster? Really you should get over that stigma."

Turning on him she glared. "I don't want to hear that from you; out of all of us you are the only human child he had!"

Tuxedo Mask and Neptune gasped at what they found out.

Erin looked solemn and answered. "Don't bring that up at this moment. Just start gathering them so we can take them back." He gestured to his familiar, Dorran. "Place a barrier around the ones unconscious,"

Dorran gave a short bark and his eyes glowed dark as in invisible barrier surrounded Mars and the others.

Tuxedo Mask tried struggling but the paralysis that Dorran did still held. He looked at Sailor Moon and at her companions in dread. This couldn't be how it ended, right?

"_**Moonlight Boomerangs!**_" Pink and yellow crescent moons of energy came from nowhere and headed for the animal.

Dorran nimbly dodged as he landed by Erin who checked the surroundings. Aria also looked perplexed until a purple sphere of light almost slammed into her. She retreated quickly as it got her away from the Senshi.

Erin remained calm as he felt another presence and leapt away from a slash attack. Dorran followed.

Out stepped Eternal Sailor Pluto and Eternal Sailor Saturn; they held their weapons ready to strike again along with another surprise guest.

She looked around eleven or twelve years old as she had the same hair style as Sailor Moon but her hair styled after a rabbit and had pink hair and red eyes. She wore sailor suited attire with a pink skirt and high-heeled boots. A red chest bow and back bow with clips on her hair and a pink brooch.

"Oh-ho, who is this one?" Erin muttered.

Stepping in the forefront Sailor Chibi Moon stated her name. "I am from 30th century Crystal Tokyo; Sailor Chibi Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask looked in disbelief at seeing his and Usagi's daughter from the future appear with Saturn and Pluto. Sailor Neptune was also shocked by this event.

"Solider of ruin; Sailor Saturn!" Said warrior declared as she gave a twirl of her silent glaive.

The dark-green long-haired Senshi said her name as well. "Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, stands before you!"

She gave glare to Alderic's children with disdain. "Aria the siren and Erin the tamer; I didn't think you'd arrive here this soon!"

Aria only glared at the Senshi while Erin clapped. "My, my, the time guardian remembers us? You've changed from that gawky kid? How are Kawasari and Luca doing?"

Sailor Pluto slammed her staff to the ground. "None of your concern!"

He looked unperturbed. "Not that it matters, we'll eventually see them; Dorran!"

The four-legged animal (that resembled a Pokémon) eyes glowed dark and fired a condensed orb of darkness at them!

Sailor Saturn shielded them with her _**Silent Wall **_and the attack fell short. Sailor Chibi Moon held out her own scepter and released a cannon-ball sized attack at the two siblings and animal.

Erin pointed his fingers at the attack and like reading his master's command, Dorran created a shield to protect them. Making an up-ward sign, Dorran soon jumped to the air and unleashed hurtles of stars at them.

Saturn took point as she glided to the attack and cut through them with her glaive and got in close range of Dorran.

Erin narrowed his eyes. "DORRAN!" He yelled.

The animal moved away from her attack and landed on fours. Growling he opened his mouth a colorful blast of light erupted from the tiny creature.

Sailor Saturn got her barrier up in time but pushed back. Sailor Pluto glided over and smacked the animal with her rod! Erin grabbed his partner before it hit the ground.

Aria flew in the air and released a silent sound wave at the trio. Sailor Chibi Moon instinctively dodged the attack (to Neptune and her father's disbelief) and charged up her attack.

"_**Moonlight Flash!**_" A bright pink light erupted which momentarily blinded Aria who screamed.

Eternal Sailor Pluto dislocated her staff and joined it in an X like formation and threw it at the siren. "_**Chronos Typhoon!**_" It trapped her in energy like twister.

Erin looked surprised at what happened. _Looks like we underestimated these warriors? _ He dodged a blow from Saturn as he continued holding Dorran.

While that was going on Tuxedo Mask could move his body and got to Neptune. He put Sailor Moon down and pulled out a vile. "Drink this,"

Sailor Neptune did what she was told and drank it; it had the taste of raspberry. "Mamoru-san, what is that?"

"Something I'm trying out. From my latent psychometric abilities, I figured what's wrong with you. I guess this power gave me some foresight?"

"I had no clue you had such powers?" The Senshi of Embrace mentioned.

He chuckled ruefully. "I guess my powers are expanding more than just throwing roses!"

The blue-eyed woman smiled at that and thanked him as she looked at the battle waged. She wouldn't forgive Aria for bringing down her friends or love.

As she looked at them she noticed a presence beside her; Sailor Uranus!

"Uranus, you…" she began.

Sailor Uranus answered her but looked dead serious. "Yeah, the bunny's healing magic helped me recover but I was still out of it until now!"

Sailor Chibi Moon and Pluto were helping Saturn now as Dorran grew to the size of a horse which Erin rode. The man held out a hand and a glyph appeared.

"_**BIFROST!**_" he cried as a damp cold appeared from the ground an unleashed a large ice crystal. The Senshi dodged his attack before he clapped his hands together and the ice split into shards. Saturn and Pluto created a barrier to protect themselves from the attack.

"This has gone on long enough, don't you think Neptune?" Uranus glowed a dark blue color.

The same thing happened to Neptune but hers was sea-green. "The time for ascension is now!"

Outer Senshi's rods appeared before them and changed to brooches. The crystals became gem like and were in the middle.

"_**Uranus/Neptune Eternal, Make-UP!**_"

A flash of light bathed around their bodies as they were equipped with back wings, white high-heeled boots and star choker's.

Eternal Sailor Uranus skit was dark blue and underneath light blue. Eternal Sailor Neptune's was turquoise at top and light green on the bottom. They became Eternal Senshi at last.

The others stopped fighting as they looked surprised by it

"Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were able to do it!" Saturn replied happily.

Sailor Chibi-Moon looked happy as well! "Now we can have an edge in this!" Sailor Pluto remained silent but was happy as well.

Tuxedo Mask could feel their power as well. "I'll leave it to you two!"

The two nodded and glided to their companions.

Aria got up and saw the whole thing. She stared at Sailor Neptune in particular and flew towards her. "I'm coming for you!" she screamed as she unleashed a sonic blast from her mouth.

Eternal Sailor Neptune let Uranus go on ahead as she took out her mirror and reflected the attack back at her! Aria moved above the attack and sent another wave of sound at her! Neptune retaliated by using her _**Deep Submerge**_ to cancel the attack.

Aria looked stunned and thought about using her weapon but thought against it. She soon started wailing a harsh note.

Eternal Sailor Neptune saw the hesitation and stuck. A wave of ocean water spun around the Senshi and changed to a violin. She held a bow in her hands and started playing to cancel out the sound wave emitting from the siren.

Aria was in disbelief; not only was Sailor Neptune canceling her sound but was keeping up the fluctuating complex notes?

Eternal Neptune opened her eyes. "You are losing volume? Now here is my finale; _**Submarine Violin Tide!**_" A wave of ocean water crashed into the siren and slammed her to the ground in shock. Playing a quick tune the water swept her away further and left Aria coughing.

The Senshi of the Seas looked pleased at what she did.

Eternal Sailor Uranus interfered in the battle with Erin as she sent wind blades to cancel Erin's attack. The handsome man didn't seem distressed as he petted Dorran. "Hmmm, the Senshi of the Heaven's, huh?"

"You seem to know me, punk?" She held out her space sword. "But I think this is where it will end for you and your pet!"

He laughed like it was a joke. "Not just yet; I wanted to test your powers and it looks like to bear fruit!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus looked ready to fight with Saturn and Chibi Moon ready to back her up.

"What is Alderic planning, Erin?" Sailor Pluto called out to him.

"I can't tell you, yet! I'm positive you'll know shortly!" He noticed his sister's plight. "Dorran, go!"

The four-legged animal shot off towards Aria and Erin held her in his arms. "Next time, the real games will begin. I hope you don't change from the experience." The trio soon vanished back to their dimension.

Sailor Uranus frowned and complained how she should have struck him down. She didn't even get a chance to strut her new powers. Sailor Chibi Moon went to Tuxedo Mask and hugged him tightly before going to her mother. "Mom, I'm here!"

Tuxedo Mask asked why she was here but interuppted by Pluto. "I'll tell you that soon but now we need to heal them up."

Holding up her time staff an oval barrier appeared around Moon, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Healer. "_**Time Reversal!**_"

Time was reround for the as the damage they sustained got healed. Shortly after that they would reconvene at the Outer Senshi's place.

* * *

In the distance the purple haired fox, Kawasari watched the scenario play out. She had used her illusion powers to blend in with the atmosphere and had been lucky that her siblings hadn't sensed her.

"Dammit, not only Aria but even Erin; this is getting complex. I'm going to have to tell Luca." She looked at the full moon in the sky. "With Areno there as well, the other three would be coming back too?"

Changing to her animal form to clear her mind before telling her brother the distressing news.

* * *

_**Dark Realm**_

In the former base of Queen Beryl, the orange haired wolf, Areno was seen longing about with his arms crossed. The blue-eyed half-breed had just gotten back from Kagoshima since his target Hotaru, had come back to Tokyo after half a year.

It's been something since he had been awoken all those months ago and his father wanted him looking after the Senshi of destruction.

Smiling a wolfish kind of grin he thought about his first interaction with the Goth teenager.

* * *

_**Kagoshima High School (past)**_

It was the start of the first quarter when he bumped into Hotaru and he was instantly smitten. He couldn't understand why after being locked up and the first piece of ass he wanted was an enemy from the past.

He dressed like a delinquent; an unbuttoned blue shirt that showed his undershirt, pants with a loose belt and he had a cocky attitude. _I am meant to observe this girl but her smell is ravishing to me._ He thought as images of Hotaru in a string clad bikini appeared in his head.

The sixteen year old, who wore a sailor top and dark blue skirt didn't know what to think of him and simply ignored him.

"Hey, you wanna get something to drink after class?" He asked her point-blank. He gave her a smile.

Raising an eyebrow Hotaru scoffed at him. "No, thank you!" She went to her class unmolested.

One of his classmates ribbed him about trying to get to the "Emo-chick" but he only ignored him. This was his mission and while his dad told him about Malachite and his plans for the Senshi of Love, his was to observe her and somewhat keep her in the loop.

So for a couple of weeks he kept dogging her and asked about dating and she ruthlessly told him no and that she heard of his womanizing ways. He grinned at what she said. "So there's hope?"

The short-haired girl only looked at him like someone who was about to reap a soul. He froze at that but he secretly liked the look in her eyes.

On the day Malachite caught Minako at her most fragile, Alderic told Areno to get Hotaru caught up with the situation.

He didn't want too but he had no choice. The orange haired punk had an idea to get her to him. He had decided to go for one of her friends and coaxed her to do a certain thing with him. Areno made sure to do this action in the hall way where Hotaru wasn't there as a rumor would start-up.

The random girl tried saying know but he moved his hand to her crotch area and whispered something that made her blush. Seeing that expression he thought it was cute and she would have no choice but to tell Hotaru.

The evening came and he was on the roof after students and teachers went home. He had easily avoided the security given that he was faster than some chubby security dudes.

As he looked at the setting sun a door opened and appeared an angry Hotaru! She marched up to him and gave a slap to his face, which he didn't block and didn't see coming.

"How dare you say that to Kyoko-san?" She raged at him. "She's an innocent girl and I won't have you treat her like one of your skanky whores!"

He placed his hand at his throbbing cheek and smiled. "Hey at least it got your attention, honey!"

Violet orbs narrowed in suspicion at first but soon became flustered by being called "honey" by him. "Firstly, don't call me that, and second, what do you mean?"

He walked around her as he begun. "To begin with, I know that you are Senshi!"

She gave a gasp at how he figured her identity! "What, how do you know that?"

Chuckling he continued as if she didn't speak. "I'm positive that the time guardian got in contact with you a week ago about what's happening with another of your friends!"

Hotaru recalled at lunch at Setsuna calling her! "I moved away from the others, so how could-?!"

She saw something peculiar as he had black wolf ears appear on his head. Areno gave a wiggle at them in a playful fashion. "Yeah, I trailed you and my ears can pick up on whispers! I'm a wolf…well half anyway!"

The black-haired teen got on her guard at what she was hearing. "Are you part of Malachite's schemes?"

"That bastard, fuck no! I' working behind that for something bigger!" he easily replied back as he got a little closer to the short girl.

"I'm here to tell you to get that fine ass of yours to Tokyo in a couple of days! Something big is going to go down and you will be needed!"

Hotaru still found him suspect and didn't want to put faith in his words. "What do you gain from this, demon?"

He gave another chuckle. "That's for me to know…however before you go I've always wanted to taste how you are!"

She didn't like where this was going.

"I'm the first to admit that I have kind of a problem with controlling myself with women;" He grew his tail from the backside and it wagged. He stuck his tongue out as well. "The texture of your skin, your hips and breast, God did something right with that!"

Hotaru continued backing away from him.

"And you know, you spurred me the first day I arrived! You looked at me like I was beneath you!" His teeth got sharp. "I like women like you but at the same time despise! You think you are better than me?"

She retaliated. "I don't think any such proclamations but you are someone who doesn't respect women! You think of us as a piece of meat on the side just to get your rocks off!"

He looked amused at what she said. "Ohhh, little Goth girl got some words? Before this evening is over I will have you!"

Hotaru Tomoe had enough and pulled out her transformation stick. "I don't know your angle in this but if you threaten me in any way I'll stop you here and now!"

"Huff-puff, you are getting me hard; how about I do this slowly!" He howled like said animal.

She gave him a glance of disbelief and anger. "_**Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up!**_"

A moment later she stood in her purple skirted Senshi attire with her glaive in her hands. "I'll eradicate you first, demon spawn!"

He howled again at in excitement going around. "This is going to get good! I'll be satisfied in a couple of moments!"

She groaned at his perversity but she couldn't let down her guard with him.

After a moment the two collided.

* * *

Thirty minutes had gone by and Sailor Saturn had a couple of scratches on her legs and her skirt was disheveled. She breathed heavily at the amount of damage he had able to get to her.

_Dammit, he's still going on, even after some of the slashes I made at him? _ On the other side of her Areno looked good but he was breathing heavily.

"You know how to fight. I'll let you in on a secret; I let you get those hack and slash attacks at me!" He laughed at seeing the expression on her face. "I fought many of you so-called Senshi in my past!" He soon turned serious and his eyes had a dark gleam to them. "And let me tell you, those bitches and bastards were ruthless compared to you!"

Sailor Saturn asked him what he meant.

"I only know that you are the true inheritor of your guardian planet but you seem to be lacking something!" He walked up and brought up a clawed hand. "So it's true that you haven't embraced your powers just yet?"

Saturn looked mad as she twirled her glaive a couple of times and tried doing a horizontal slash but he mealy dodged to the left and brought a punch to her stomach, causing her to gag.

"Listen, you Senshi are known for your team work and your magic ability is something but in the long run it's a candle in the wind; doomed to blow out!"

Sailor Saturn grimaced at him and did a diagonal slash but he flipped away from her. "You guys have a trait that you each inherit but it seems to be closed off! Not sure what will bring it out but I know you hesitate consciously! What afraid you'll destroy the world if you get serious?"

The purple skirted solider tried blocking him out as she found it confusing on what he was saying but she did acknowledge about her holding back.

Since she is the bringer of death her powers are considered strong enough to rid the life of a planet. The only attack she had was a defensive one.

_I need something more if I'm going to defeat him! _She thought urgently.

Sighing at this his lust for her was going down. "Crap, I guess I'm going to have to end this!" Electricity cracked through his wolf claws. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you'll be needed, honey; _**Lightning Claw!**_"

Electricity raced towards Saturn as she blocked it with her shield but soon got blown back by it! Her weapon thrown a couple of meters away.

Looking at what he did, Areno lamented. "Crap, oh well, I can find someone else!" He walked up to her and brought up his hand, leaking lightning. "I'll see you in my dreams!"

Time seemed to slow down from Saturn's peripheral vision. All her battles and she couldn't defend herself against some woman-hungry guy!

_This can't be how it ends? If I have any untapped potential, no matter how small, let it be enough to get me through this! _She closed her eyes and dug deep.

As she waited she felt a tiny spark of something and that's what she needed.

**(**_**Hymn of Sailor Saturn begins!)**_

Opening her eyes a glow radiated from them which Areno jumped away from as her aura burned his hand. He gave a whistle as he saw her float from the ground.

Her stick appeared and changed to a brooch with the crystal embedded in the center. She knew what she had to do and cried out the transformation phrase. "_**Saturn Eternal, Make-Up!**_" She was soon enveloped in purple light as she upgraded to Sailor Moon's current status. Her skirt was layered purple then light violet. Her glaive floated to her and held it tightly.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Areno growled in satisfaction. "O-ho, let's see how this will go?" He sprinted at her as his hands leaked the element he wielded.

Eternal Sailor Saturn glided away from the slash attack and brought down her glaive which he blocked with a kick!

"Gotta, do better than that!" He said as he leapt up and tried kicking her couple of times.

Saturn expertly blocked his strikes with the pole of her weapon. Bringing the pole as a way to trip him up, the wolf got his legs on top of the pole and slammed it out of her hands. Going for a slashing attack it looked like he had the Eternal cornered. She moved her head away from his claw attack and brought up her left foot to slam it to his head.

Growling in annoyance he shook the webs out of his head. Saturn grabbed her glaive and tried stabbing the wolf but he saw it coming and jumped away.

He sent claw like lighting slashes at her. Creating a _**Silent Wall **_the shield blocked the attack. Spreading her wings she flew to the air and her tiara was replaced with her planetary sign.

_Silent prayers go unheard the unearthly wail of silence,_ She chanted her head as she spun her glaive overhead and swung it out-ward. "_**Filement Plume!**_"

A dome appeared around Areno as he yelped in surprise. Dark energy seemed to radiate from it and closed! He howled in pain at the amount of energy she was using end it ended!

His ears and tail were singed as the dome lowered and he had burn marks on his face. "Dhhhaaaooooowoooooooo! No need to kill me!" He howled like a wolf in pain. "Awoooo, you singed my tail too!" he cuddled said part. "It's okay, it's okay, stay there, daddy needs you!"

Saturn lowered her weapon and a ghost of a smile showed on her delicate features. "Hmph, I know you could have escaped that so I didn't shoot to kill this time!"

Her tiara returned and she landed her feet to the ground. "I get the feeling that this is part of whatever plan you have," She returned to her civilian form. "And I will use it to my advantage when you decide to strike!"

She opened the door and turned to him. "If I should see you again, I will cut off a certain hanging appendage…and it won't be your tail!"

The door closed with a snap.

Areno looked fearful at her for a couple of seconds but soon turned to lust. "Heh-heh, no way am I giving up on her!"

* * *

_**Dark Realm (present)**_

_And after that she headed off to help her friends and returned a week later after Golden Week!_ He mused as he unfolded his arms.

He had still been put on standby and has kept observing Hotaru for the past seven months. He hasn't battled her since then but she kept her eyes on him. The last time he saw her was last month and that's when Alderic called for him to return.

Sensing various energy spikes Areno guessed that Alderic has revived the other three. Then Erin, with Dorran and a drenched Aria appeared and he looked surprised at how ragged his older sister was.

"The hell happened?" He asked as Erin took her to lay down on a random couch they had. The area had furniture in this part of the dimension.

Erin gave his little brother a look. "She got handed to her by a Senshi!"

"No shit," he asked as Aria silenced him with an intense glare.

_Crap, I know that look, I better be quiet! _He shook at how it would be a mistake to anger her.

Areno noticed Dorran and petted the creäture with affection. "How's it going, dude?" He asked as Dorran yipped in happiness.

Erin smiled. "It's only been a couple of days since he's revived me and I'm glad I was able to contract with Dorran again!"

The orange haired teen looked at the golden-haired man. "Well you are the only human among us and have an aptitude for the archaic mumbo-jumbo."

It was true that Erin took after Alderic in many ways and could use magic he didn't have his siblings unique talents and he also grew up with the fact that he was human. He ended up in a prison as well for a millennia and when he was released he thought he'd be a withered old man but since he had used magic when he was younger, the spells and enchantments slowed the aging process to a crawl.

So like his other family he wouldn't be aging anytime soon. He went to Aria and started healing her. "I'm glad you weren't badly injured, you don't normally let emotions get the better of you!"

Aria groaned as her injuries closed and looked at Areno. "It would have been nice for you to help!"

"Sorry sis, I have other stuff I had to do!" He waved it off and gave her a grin. "Normally stuff like this is cake for you but seeing you like this, they must have busted you up!"

Start another glare which quelled the teen. She than began thinking about seeing the one who held her heart; the reincarnation of Endymion.

_That is the prince's new form. I believe his name is Mamoru Chiba? And he is with that brat?_ The siren looked angry at that which Erin and Areno caught.

Erin remembered that before the ascension of Queen Serenity and the being of the planets their father's palace and King Endymion's palace were neighbors and the king's son also knew Aria and Eren.

"He's grown handsome and before we were sealed he was only 15 years old when I last saw him, before that blood bath!" Aria muttered in bitterness.

Dorran went to her and lay his head on her legs. In a surprising gesture she didn't make him move away and petted him.

"So it's a safe bet that we all have tales that stem from that area?" Areno stated nonchalantly. "You being the oldest, Aria, than dad hooked up with a human and soon you came in Erin!"

Erin didn't say anything as he continued with the healing process.

"Then there's 'her!'" Areno spoke in a distasteful voice. "than me, Kawasari, the creepy-ass twins, and finally Luca!"

"It's sad that Kawasari and Luca aren't here with us!" Erin said with sadness while Aria looked on dispassionately.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them and it was the graying alchemist, Alderic, wearing his grayish robes that he wore when using alchemy.

"I hope that there is enough for the party," He said gallantly like a noble at a party as three figures appeared behind him.

The first to appear behind him was a woman who looked older than her age would dictate; she had long wavy black hair, big boobs that looked like they would burst out at any given moment and her eyes were purple. Her body had curves like an hourglass figure and she wore a purple dress.

Areno yelped in shock at seeing her while Aria and Erin didn't show the emotion on their faces.

"My, if it isn't my older siblings and my younger brother," She spoke like a cougar on the prowl.

Erin, being the polite one, welcomed their sister. "Ivy, it's always a…pleasure in seeing you!"

She chortled at his way of talking. "Brother, dear, always being polite. Oh and Aria, darling!" She went to said person and air kissed her on the cheeks. Aria let her do it and returned the gesture (to her inner rage)

"I see you are adapting well?" Aria responded after the "fake" emotional drivel.

"Yes, I'm getting accustomed to my body once again and I am mighty happy I grew this much!" Her boobs jiggled a little and she tweaked her bottom happily.

Ivy was the third oldest out of Alderic's children and the most manipulative. What her beauty and curiosity disguised was her ruthlessness and callousness nature. Her mother had been a succubus which was surprising.

One had come to Alderic one night and….well offered him a night of unbridled pleasure and a couple months later the mother dropped her off with the alchemist.

"Hmmm-hmmm and how are you my favorite play thing?" She asked eyeing Areno with contempt and secret perverse pleasure.

Areno stayed behind Aria and Erin. He could remember all the "games" she played with him when he got older, which made dealing with her a pain.

Alderic calmed his daughter down with a look which she obeyed.

Two other figures soon followed and they were twins who wore a boy and girl and looked around fifteen.

The boy had short purple hair and gray eyes while the girl had medium-length purple hair and grey eyes. Their facial expressions were devious and they giggled at their siblings. Their ears pointed like an elf. They looked surprisingly albino.

"Kukuku, Leilei, it's been awhile since we saw them, hasn't it?" The boy whispered while giggling.

Leilei returned the giggle and whispered. "Kikikiki, why it has, Xenxen; and my Aria certainly has grown to such a noble woman?"

Xenxen laughed and eyed his two brothers. "Lookie Leilei, Erin is a mature adult, why he can charm any woman if he wanted too, but Areno is still a chump!"

Leilei eyed their older brother and agreed with her twin. "Yes Xenxen, he is an utter disappointment!"

"What the hell you incestuous twins say?" He hollered at them and pointed. "Don't be bad mouthing me as soon as you little freaks are free!"

Leilei and Xenxen giggled like imps. "Who does he think he is?" Long haired teen girl said as she wrapped her arms around her twin.

"Do not worry, sister, he doesn't understand the 'love' we share!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed like no tomorrow.

Aria, Erin and Ivy only lowered their heads while Areno looked ready to either put the hose to them or run away screaming for bleach.

Sighing at his twins, Alderic grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts and banged their heads together. "I've told you not to do that in front of the others!" He complained to them as they rubbed their heads and he dropped them to the ground. He has tried controlling them about inappropriate behavior but they always found a way to do what they want saw he just let them...god he wanted to put a hose to them as well!

The twins Leilei and Xenxen were the most peculiar of his kids; they weren't birthed by a woman but from a test tube of genetic material he got from a dark elf, who was a demon of sorts.

He thought he could get that woman as part of his harem but the elf refused him twice over but she was smitten with him and offered up her eggs as compensation. He took them, added his own material and had them through artificially through a tube.

They were never good kids as they had evil thoughts from the get go. They were never that close to their elder siblings and they treated Kawasari and Luca like a scourge. They enjoyed picking on Areno, ignored Aria and Erin but they did feel kinship with Ivy, even though she couldn't wrap her mind around their thing for each other.

The honey blonde man clapped his hands in a way to get them to pay attention. "Now that I have all of you here, I would like to go through what happened to you!" He gave a poignant look to Aria and Erin. "Aria, I told you fight them not kill them! That's why I sent Erin after you."

"Father I can explain," she began but he silenced her with a look of his own which made her go quiet.

"I sent you since you are the most reliable but it seems you still have issues to work on!" He chastised.

Xenxen and Leilei giggled without restraint at what was happening.

"But you did get the last two to go Eternal so I will not punish you," He said again which silenced the two spores.

"But Father!" The twins cried out at the same time. They were expecting her to get punished. "They got stronger and almost killed her!"

He eyed the two and sighed. "They aren't at the level of killing half-demons, subduing them but not eradicating their existence just yet. Besides with this move I can finally go about my plan with getting them attuned to their elements."

"You mean," Ivy said as he nodded to her.

"Yes, just as the Senshi of Venus has activated her latent powers, I will do the same for them!"

Areno blanched at his father's plan while Erin asked the next question. "How will you go about that, father?"

"That's simple, I will use what they love against them or their sense of moral obligation!" He chuckled. Some looked confused at what he said.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Answered Areno.

Ivy only looked disgusted at what he said while the twins broke down in laughter at how foolish he sounded.

"Leilei, he couldn't follow what father said!" Laughed the short purple haired elf!

"Yes,yes, he is a big fool with pussy on the brain!" She laughed without restraint!

Areno glared at the two. "Shut up, venomous spawn's of evil!"

That made them laugh even harder.

Alderic soon bashed a cane over the twins heads. "Do not call your brother stupid," He then eyed his son. "What I mean Areno, is that I will use their moral of responsiblity for the world against them!"

"Ahhhh, I get it, nice plan dad!" Areno stuck a thumbs up at him.

The alchemist had a drop of sweat go down his head. _There's one born any minute….he came from my genetic material? More of his mother in him then mine!_

The voluptuous Ivy said something next. "While that is going on what about Kawasari and Luca?"

Areno, Erin looked sad at mentioning them. Aria had an emotionless face while the twins hissed at their names.

"The fox and small pup are traitors!" Xenxen cried in anger. "They betray us for those cursed Senshi!"

"They deserve the proper punishment!" Leilei jeered.

Once again Alderic slammed their heads together. He had to find a way to keep them in control. "I will not give up on them just yet. This plan will have them be part of it too. They will not escape me!"

Ivy looked at her father with an impassive look. _Father always held those two closely, if what he has doesn't work then I will dispose of them!_

The twins thought of torturing Luca which made them cackle in delight. "Kukuku, that puppy will be skinned alive!" Xenxen giggled.

"Kihihihi, we will make him bay like the dog he is," Leilei laughed.

Dorran, who had remained quiet, stood behind Erin's legs as the man petted his fur. "What will you do then after that father?"

"That is not the time to say, but once the keys are in place you will know!" He answered mysteriously.

_Father, what do you have planned?_ Erin thought.

* * *

**Chiba-Tsukino residence (two days later)**

Usagi Tsukino was busy inhaling her breakfast with her future daughter Chibi-Usa. They were eating pancakes by Mamoru.

Usagi thought about that night.

It had been two days since the battle and they recovered thanks to Sailor Pluto and reconvened at the Outer Senshi's residence.

* * *

_**Outer Senshi residence (two days ago)**_

Questions were asked about what happened that Michiru answered; she told them about Aria being a siren and how another figure appeared with an animal that Mamoru could attest too. Then Haruka spoke up about her and Michiru getting upgraded to Eternal and drove off the siblings.

"So is it starting with this Alderic character, Setsuna-san?" Rei asked.

The time guardian nodded. "I'm afraid that's where we stand. While Minako's concert was going on I got a message from Neo-Queen Serenity in the future,"

Everyone looked to Usagi and wondered how she would become that refined and regal.

"Still surprising hearing that Usagi-chan will be future ruler of the world!" Minako said giggling.

Ami tried holding back a chuckle. "I'm positive she will grow into it!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Rei snarked.

Usagi stuck her tongue out as the Inner Senshi stopped their banter and let Setunsa continue.

"She was sensing something was wrong and decided to send Chibiusa to our aid," She replied as the princess started talking.

"Mother thought it would be best if I came back here as this would be a trying time for you guys!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, did she experience Alderic from her time period?"

Chibiusa thought on that. "I think she made a comment about it once but she said that he didn't have these kids of his…so something must have gone wrong?"

"The future is always changing and just because some things are the same doesn't mean it's exact, "Setsuna mentioned to them.

"So this was never part of the future?" Haruka asked.

Mamoru defended the time guardian. "Let's not cast blame, no one knows fully what the future will bring, even Setsuna. Yes, she knows a majority of things but she is no god and things do slip under the radar from time to time."

Setsuna somewhat blushed and thanked Mamoru.

"Well going on that we will have to be careful," Yaten said as he sat next Minako. "If worse comes to worse, I'll get in contact with Seiya and Taiki, to help out!"

Usagi smiled in happiness at seeing them again while Haruka looked displeased.

"Look just because you proved useful with that episode with Minako, doesn't mean we need MORE outsiders in this mess!" she barked.

"You still think I'm an outsider? If you don't change that attitude one day something will change all that!" Yaten snapped.

Before she could say anything an image of her and Michiru appeared in her head and it looked like they were in a containment field full of liquid. She felt an odd feeling going through her other self; pure rage and hatred at a black-haired boy. The image closed off and she looked somewhat spooked.

Michiru asked if she was okay and she said yeah. Looking to Yaten the short-haired blonde said that as long as they didn't get ahead of themselves, she would keep the peace.

Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi and even Hotaru looked surprised by that. What would change her mind?

Setsuna had a hunch as she felt that Haruka's mind had linked to another version of herself. _I see that boy's interference will stay with this world for a while. I wonder what else will happen._

"I'm glad you can help us though Chibiusa-chan!" Ami said as she congratulated the preteen. "It seems your powers have grown some as well?"

The red-eyed girl spoke in an excited tone. "Yeah, future versions of yourselves have trained me so now I can be more of help!"

Hotaru hugged her friend. "I'm glad you will be staying in this time period for a while."

"Yeah, I want to make sure nothing disrupts your time plane!"

Mamoru smiled at that but then had a thought on Aria and even Erin. _Why did she look sad when she saw me?_ An image appeared of him as a boy listening to her sing with another boy looking on happy.

Usagi saw his worry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mamo-chan?" He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm fine Usako," He called her his personal pet name for her.

"I guess we should end it here and keep an eye out for Alderic," Makoto said getting up.

The two cats, Luna and Artemis, were there as well and Diana, who showed up after Chibi Moon appeared and went to her parents, were listening to the entire conversation.

"As well as anyone suspicious, we don't know how many children he has!" Luna cautioned.

"Well we could as Setsuna-san?" Usagi said as she gave her an innocent look.

Setsuna chuckled with unease. "I don't know at the exact moment. All I know about are Kawsari, Luca and there oldest siblings Erin and Aria."

"I guess we could ask Kawasari about it?" Rei said.

"She might not want to tell us anything, Rei-san," Ami said. "We should give her time."

"All right then, we will keep in contact!" Minako said. "I'm about to go, I have to put out a couple of fires with that mess that happened." Yaten agreed to help to and headed back to Tokyo park to deal with the masses.

"I'll be at my mother's apartment for a while." Ami mentioned. "I transferred to the university here for the foreseeable future."

"Are you sure you should have done that?" Michiru asked.

She giggled. "Not to worry, my credits are good and I'm ahead of some of the rest so my advisor said I should take a break and come back next semester. Of course I'll continue studying as I can take any online courses there as well!"

Rei said she would be heading back to the shrine and Makoto back to her apartment. The tailed woman said she transferred here to be in the neck of stuff as well.

It was no surprise that Chibiusa would stay with him and Usagi. They decided they would meet up again on Saturday.

* * *

**Chiba-Tsukino apartment (present)**

The finished their meals and Mamoru looked surprised on how they could eat all that.

"To think you don't even gain any weight, Usako!" He mentioned as Usagi giggled.

Chibi-usa got her stuff together. "Well I'm about to head off to school, now!" She said.

During this free interval Mamoru had decided to send her for school. She whined about it at first but he said " A child should go to school to learn and make friendships!"

Usagi said as a side comment, "It's to get you outta of this house so I can have Mamo-chan, to myself!"

Chibi-Usa sighed at that but she couldn't fight it. Waving goodbye to her present-era parents she headed to Tokyo Elementary School

* * *

**Elementary School (fifth grade class)**

Luca had just arrived at his class with a scowl on his face. Takaya and Shouji looked at him with worried looks.

"Dude, what's wrong, you eat something bad?" The glasses wearing Takaya said?

He ignored him.

"Hah, did you eat beans again!" The loud-mouth Shouji asked. "You shouldn't eat it as-!"

A moment later Shouji was on the ground knocked out! Takaya only sighed at the boy's tactic of using that joke again and looked to Luca.

"What's wrong?"

Luca looked at him with a glare but calmed down. "Nothing I just learned some news that's gotten me upset!" The spiky haired boy said.

Shouji by some divine intervention got up and asked the next question. "What made you upset? Did someone bad mouth Kira Yamato again on a form?"

Luca knocked him out again! It was a thing with these two and no one looked concerned for the boy as this always happened.

"I wouldn't be this upset if it was about the best pilot in that series!" He yelled and calmed down.

_Even Erin is involved! Damn, looks like we won't be able to stay out of this any longer!_ He gripped in his head and he smelled something peculiar.

"Dude, what is it now?" Takaya asked as he had his nose in a book and didn't need to look up. "You are entering your 'wolf-mode' again!"

He didn't tell him about his lineage but he had a good sense of smell which the two gave him the name "dog-mode". Knowing that he's a wolf he changed it to "wolf-mode".

"Something smells nice, like flowers!" He spoke in a dreamy voice that spooked the glasses wearing boy.

Getting up from the stupor again Shouji pointed at Luca. "What smell is this?" He sniffed the air and gagged. "Gah, dude I don't smell anything like flowers but it does smell like that someone-!"

A knot appeared on Shouji's head once again.

"Don't ruin my moment with your juvenile behavior, doofus!" Luca muttered as he tried pin-pointing the smell.

The teacher appeared and told them to sit down. "Shouji, please refrain from any senseless humor that get's you knocked out by Luca," The teacher dead panned. He even knew that and wasn't concerned as Luca wouldn't kill the poor bastard…at least not at this age.

Shouji got up as if it didn't happen and got in his desk.

Luca still sniffed and wondered what that heavenly smell was?

"I'd like to introduce a new transfer student, she will be staying for a year so make her feel welcomed!"

The twin-tailed girl smiled as she wrote her name. "My name is Usagi Tsukino but you can just call me, 'Chibiusa-chan!'" She said happily.

Luca got the source of the smell and he was in love! _Thank you goddess of love Minako, for granting me this chance at love! _

* * *

In a college classroom, Minako sneezed loudly and wondered why she would do that. Yaten looked confused at the random incident and just rolled his eyes as Mr. Takahata rambled on about something.

* * *

**Hino Shrine.**

It was the mid morning and Rei had just finished her daily chores. She would have to get ready for her afternoon classes soon. As she placed the straw broom in the closet she saw a handsome figure praying. She wondered who he was as he looked foriegn, like someone from England

Giving a last clap the blonde haired man turned and Rei noticed a dog-like animal by him. She got to him and thanked him for the patronage.

He nodded and smiled at her. "You have an exquisite shrine, priestess!" he replied easily.

Rei blushed and told him her name. "You can call me Rei Hino and that's an interesting dog?"

The animal went and sniffed her. She lowered herself to its level and it licked her! "Oh, he's a spry one?"

"Dorran, please control yourself!" He chided his animal companion softly. "Forgive Dorran, he's rather playful but he's taking a shine to you Hino-san!"

She laughed and petted him. "Dorran, that's an interesting name." She then looked at his eyes which were blue. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name!"

He chuckled with embarrassment. "Sorry, where are my manners; my name is Eric, I am happy to make your acquaintance, Rei Hino…"

* * *

**Chapter 3 ends with the last of Alderic's kids involved!**

**Neptune and Uranus are granted their Eternal powers but Uranus didn't have a chance to play so maybe next time! **

**Please meet Erin the tamer, Ivy the Seductress and Leilei and Xexen the twisted lovers. I've somewhat given them certain traits that you either love or hate. Who knows?**

**I went to set up how Saturn got her eternal form with Areno being smitten with her! Weather she feels the same is a mystery. I eluded to this in Minako's Happiness of Heart!**

**Erin's animal is based on of Umbreon and Vaporeon from Pokémon. Well more with the tail. Erin is all human and I'll say he does take after his father more. But he gives off being polite and actually means it so we will see where this trait will take him.**

**Chibi-Usa is in the mix of this story and she will be involved with Luca' situations. **

**Some of the OC will have a link to certain Senshi and we will see how Kawasari will deal with it all. What do I have plan for Alderic and what does his plans insure? I'm still thinking so give me time.**

**I'm positive someone got the gist with Haruka and what she saw. It changed her mind quick so for that, thanks dude!**

**I wanted to get this chapter out the way so this time for sure, working on Senshi Continuum!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
